


With You

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Movie Night, Pumpkins, Supportive Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: Gadreel is gone, Sam is fine, Dean is, well, Dean, but Castiel is still very much human. After Dean had picked Castiel from his minimum wage job at the local Gas 'n Sip, he and Sam had eagerly offered for Castiel to stay at the bunker. The first few nights were tolerable, but Castiel had more than a little trouble keeping his new desires to himself. The brothers caught on and 'lo and behold, Castiel's secret was out. Only it didn’t turn out like he had expected...Sam finds a hunt, Cas finds something nice, and Dean finally finds his words.Note: This story is roughly after the Angels fell. Gadreel ended up in heaven's prison, along with Metatron, and Naomi is dead. I threw in something that was not in canon, but I thought it would be an interesting addition to the character Castiel. So, as always, enjoy!Updated Note: I feel like this summary may be misleading? This isn't a grand Supernaturally amazing story. I just focus on Castiel and Dean's relationship, as well as the small case Sam found in Walden, Colorado. Oh, and don't forget the Halloween fun times





	1. The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Casdeaniscanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon) in the [HTCHalloweenChallenge2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HTCHalloweenChallenge2016) collection. 



> Thank you all for your support in everything <3
> 
> This was written for the Hidden by the Trench Coat's Halloween Challenge. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

 

Castiel leaned over the illuminated case of rings, squinting against the bright light. He was inspecting every option, every choice, with a curious eye until a delicate voice made itself present, “Hello, sir. May I help you find anything in particular?”

The woman had light brown hair, falling in waves at her shoulders, and deep green eyes. Crinkles formed around Castiel’s own eyes as he smiled – those were colors that he had come to hold dear. The colors he saw every morning when he woke and every night when he went to bed.

Castiel shook away his straying thoughts, peering at her nametag –  _ Barbara _ was her name – and nodded, “Yes, please,” Castiel sighed dejectedly as he glanced around at the other customers, “I honestly don’t know what I’m doing.”

Barbara chuckled politely, gesturing her French manicured hands to the ring display, “Well, that’s what I’m here for,” she looped around to stand behind the counter, fingers tapping the glass, “Do you have anything in particular that you’re looking for?”

Castiel shook his head. He had no idea what he was looking for. Just that he wanted to –  _ had to _ – get this ring, “No, ma’am. I was just looking for a gift for my… boyfriend.”

A wide smile graced Barbara's lips, “Boyfriend? He must be one lucky fella. Why don’t you tell me a bit about him so I can help? What’s this fella’s name?”

Castiel smiled tentatively, “Dean,” he thought for a moment before continuing, “Well, he is such a wonderful man. He has these magnificent green eyes that look even more beautiful than any Opal, Tourmaline, or Emerald I’ve ever seen – and I’ve seen a lot of those. His laugh fills the room so fully, so wholly, that I have never experienced anything like it. I’ve noticed that I’ve never been happier than the times that I hear his voice when it’s filled with such joy and happiness, and seeing that paired with the crinkle in his eyes… it’s truly amazing. His hair is the color of golden honey, and did you know that it almost turns blond in the sunlight? That’s maybe why I’m so fond of honey as of late…”

Castiel trailed off in a daze, eventually lifting his eyes. Barbra had a funny look on her face, and Castiel tilted his head in concern, “Did I say something incorrect?”

Barbara shook her head and chuckled, “No. Not at all, sweetie. I just think it’s so sweet that you think of this Dean that way. Now, I would encourage you to continue, but I was asking for more of things he likes and dislikes. Although now that I can picture him, I’m sure you two make a great couple,” she smiled wistfully, leaning forward across the table.

Castiel blushed deeply, reaching down to fiddle the hem of Dean’s shirt that he borrowed, “Dean is very fond of the outdoors. We often go on walks in the evening together before bed. I suppose it calms him,” he paused, thinking back to everything he knows about Dean.

“He is very skilled with firearms. He’s been teaching me how to use a weapon for protection ever since I moved in. Uhm…  _ oh! _ He is very fond of this television show about a doctor whose name is Sexy. I never really understood that particular obsession, but I don’t fault him for it. We are all entitled to our opinions,” he leaned in conspiringly, hand over his mouth in secret, “Don’t tell anyone, but I frequent that show on his brother’s Netflix account.” 

Barbra barked a loud laugh, “You don’t say? Well, it seems to me that Dean is quite a catch. You said he likes the outdoors?”

Castiel nodded. Dean did love the outdoors. He and Dean, sometimes even Sam, would explore the woods near the bunker. It was quite peaceful.

“I have a few styles he may like, then,” Barbra unlocked the glass case, pulling out a cushioned tray with a variety of rings laid inside. She pointed to the three at the top right corner, “These are called Tungsten rings. I personally think they’re very beautiful and any man would be lucky to wear one.”

Castiel peered at the tray, studying each one. The first one was all silver with a line down the center – much like John Winchester’s ring.  _ Dean didn’t need another of those _ , Castiel thought. The second was a camouflage design, a shiny black running along the sides.  _ That doesn’t look right either _ . The third ring caught Castiel’s eye, though. A dark brown wood fell in the center, with two silver lines decorating the sides. The whole expanse of the ring seemed to shine, and Castiel suddenly knew what he would put on Dean’s finger.

“That one,” he pointed to the wooden one, hopefully glancing up at Barbara. She nodded approvingly, “Good choice. I had hoped you would pick that one.”

She carefully plucked the ring from its cushion, sliding it into Castiel’s eager hands. It was cold to the touch, but absolutely perfect, “I’ll take it.”

“Great! If you would like to take it home right away, I can have it sized for you. Were there any engravings you wanted to add?”

Castiel thought about that for a moment. He did have a phrase that he wanted Dean to remember… forever. Castiel nodded, “That would be wonderful, Barbara,” he shot off Dean’s ring size, as well as the phrase. Barbara smiled happily as she placed the ring back, “Excellent. I’ll give this to Henry to size, and while we wait you can tell me how you and Dean met. Sound good?”

“Excellent,” Castiel was smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. He watched as Barbara wrote down the ring number and run off to the back.

She arrived a few moments later, rounding the counter and ushering him towards some chairs tucked against the wall. Castiel followed willingly, sitting in the black cushioned chair beside her. Barbara turned to face him, “Now tell me how you two met?” Her smiled was beautiful, red lipstick and perfectly white teeth to top it off. Castiel couldn’t help but think that Sam would like this woman.

“Well, it’s quite a long story… so I guess I’ll start at the beginning,” Castiel glanced at Barbara, who nodded for him to continue.

“We met about five years ago, when I had saved Dean. He had been in a horrific accident and I felt that it was my duty to pick him up and put him back together again. Although I had good intentions, Dean wasn’t quite fond of me in the beginning. There was a war between my family, as well as issues within his own, and not to mention that there was a lack of trust – on both sides, I admit. But we had common interests, and those eventually brought us closer. We would fight about different things, sometimes they were small, and sometimes quite large, but that hardly mattered. I believe the reason was because we cared too much. That _ I _ cared too much…

“We went on like this for those first few years, making mistakes and forgiving each other. Some of the mistakes I made certainly do not deserve to be forgiven, but Dean has never failed to put all of that aside anyways. It will never be forgotten, what I did, and I accept that. I am just grateful that despite all of the horrid things we went through, we came out as friends in the end.”

Barbara wiped a tear from her eye, nodding again for Castiel to continue.

“Recently, I had a bit of a… financial situation, as well as what we would call a tragedy. There were family issues and… I lost a brother during the fall of those family issues. Because this was in the midst of a large argument we had, Dean nor his brother knew exactly the extent of my struggles, so they weren’t able to help. I didn’t want pity or sympathy or compassion for where I slept and where I worked and for what I had lost… I just wanted to be welcomed into their home again. We ended up in contact not too long after that, and when I told Dean how I went about making a living, he profusely apologized and offered me a room of my own – quite graciously, I might add.

“I accepted, of course, and when I got there, I instantly felt at peace. Being so close to the people that I care about most in this cruel world… it was quite an eye-opener. I had been alone for so long and to be in a home that is so full of life... it, well, it took a toll on me. It still does.

“I had felt so much gratitude, so much love for these men, that it was extremely difficult for me to conceal my affections. Dean and I… we had never spoken our fondness for each other in anything other than absolute sacrifice. There was no intimacy, or spoken words of love, but when I had slipped up that one time…” Castiel paused, smiling at the memory.

“Well, when Dean and his brother were preparing to go out for another hunt… I kissed him. He had been surprised at first, but in the end I suppose that I was the one who was surprised. He had kissed me back, although hesitantly, and now it seems as though that is all we do. We worked it out, his brother approves of our relationship, and now I would like to give him something that he will remember forever, even if I’m not around.”

Barbara wiped the tears that had begun to stream steadily onto her cheeks, digging in her handbag for presumably a tissue. She patted at her running mascara, “That was… I can’t believe… that must’ve been so hard for you two,” she sniffed, chuckling a bit, “I’m so very glad that you’re happy now.”

Her smile was watery as she took Castiel’s hand in hers, “Have you ever thought about proposing to him? I know it isn’t my place to ask, but it seems that you two have something very special.”

Castiel squeezed her hand, looking her into the eye, “I deeply appreciate that, Barbara. I have thought about that, and I know what it means, I know that it is a big step, but I am not certain of how Dean would react. He has had a tough time with relationships in the past, and the last thing that I want to do is pressure him. If that is not something that comes up, I would be happy with what we already have.”

“Well, if you ever do propose, I would love to be at the wedding,” Barbara smiled warmly, patting Castiel’s hand before pulling away. She wiped at her eyes once more and cleared her thought, “I bet your engraving is done, sir. I’ll go fetch it.”

Castiel nodded, just now noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks. It was always tough thinking about his first exposure to humanity – living by a weekly minimum wage paycheck and sleeping outside most nights, all while enduring the knowledge that he had lost one of his childhood friends. Or rather, brother. Dean still doesn’t know about that particular event, but there was no need to bring it up. He was gone and there was nothing to do about it, other than respect his memory. Castiel still has a silver feather in his things back at the bunker…

Castiel wiped more tears from his eyes. That wasn’t what was important now, though. The fact that humanity hadn’t welcomed Castiel warmly at first, and that he has been learning new things, that was what was important. Dean had given him so much knowledge and love… giving him this ring just seemed  _ right _ .

Barbara returned in record time, tear free and carrying a small, white bag filled to the brim with matching tissue paper. Castiel took it gingerly, following her towards the cash register. The store had died down since Castiel had arrived, the only sound being quiet chatter and the screech of metal from the back room.

Once Barbara had rung up his purchase, and Castiel handed over the fake credit card that Dean had given him, she looked at Castiel with a smile, “After all this time, I still don’t know your name.”

He smiled and offered his hand, “My name is Castiel. It was a pleasure to meet you, Barbara, but I must get going.”

“No worries, sweetie. I hope everything goes well with you and that Dean of yours,” she winked, waving Castiel out as he blushed, murmuring another  _ thank you _ .

The bag bumped against Castiel’s knee, the weight of the little, black box a comfort despite his itching nerves. He strolled down the jeweler store’s parking lot, sliding into his Lincoln Continental – which was in fact,  _ not crappy _ , and sped off towards the bunker. That itchy feeling grew, but Castiel was determined to keep it under wraps. If he made a big deal of this, Dean would most likely be reserved, and that’s not at all what he wanted.

The Continental’s door slammed shut and Castiel made his way past the buffer machine, down the garage steps, through the long hallways, and eventually into the library. Sam sat at the library table, papers rustling with every turn. He looked up at the sound of Castiel’s footsteps, brushing hair out of his face as he offered a small smile, “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel nodded politely, setting the bag on the table and sliding into a chair across from Sam, “Hello. What are you doing?”

“Ah,” Sam looked down at the book he was reading, glancing at the computer screen beside him, “I think I found another case, but I’m not sure what we’re dealing with.”

Castiel hummed, “What happened?”

Sam scrolled to top of the article, squinting at the screen before answering, “State Forest State Park, Walden, Colorado… twenty-nine-year-old Kim Keller and seven-year-old Molly Baker were reported missing during a daycare camp trip to the park. Kim was a volunteer at the daycare, and after she had taken Molly for a walk in the forest, they never came back.”

“So… you think this is a case?” Castiel folded his hands over the table, absently glancing at the small, white bag in front of him, “Maybe this is just an unfortunate occurrence.”

“True, but get this. Some of the children claimed to have seen large, dragon-like wings in the trees, and the police found scales scattered around the perimeter of the campsite. Scales that measured almost five inches in length.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, thinking back to the reptilian monsters he knew of, “That does sound strange… what have you found so far?”

“Well, that’s where I hoped you could help. I found a bunch of articles that go into detail about reptilian creatures, but we don’t have enough information to narrow it down.”

“Do you have a picture of the scales?”

Sam shook his head, “No, the police didn’t release the photos. We’re going to have to go down there and talk to some witnesses, see if we can take a look at the evidence.”

Castiel nodded, silently disappointed that they were back on another case. It wasn’t even two days since their vampire raid in Wisconsin, and now they were about to pack up for Colorado. Castiel wasn’t sure whether to wait to give Dean the gift or do it now, in the rush of a hunt.

“Well, we should leave as soon as possible. Have you told Dean of the case?”

“No, not yet. He’s been repairing the Impala from… you know.”

A deep chuckle betrayed Castiel’s throat, “Yes, the vampire. Dean wasn’t very happy with that scratch.”

“Understatement. How about you go tell him, and I’ll start to pack everything,” Sam gathered the loose papers, closing his laptop with a smack.

“Of course.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s gift, making it halfway down the hallway when Sam called out, “Oh, and Cas? What’s in the bag?”

“Just something I thought was nice. Don’t worry about it, Sam,” Castiel smiled secretly, clutching the bag with determination.

“Oh… kay. Whatever you say, Cas,” Sam chuckled as he shook his head, and Castiel resumed his mission of find Dean.

It didn’t take long to find the man, actually. Considering Sam had informed him that he’d be here, meticulously fixing the scratch on his beloved car. Castiel didn’t see Dean when he had arrived, but the man had probably been down for a bathroom break or something.

His footsteps echoed loudly on the concrete floor of the garage, making Dean lift his head. He smiled brightly when he spotted Cas, setting down the buffer and walking into his space.

“Hey, Cas,” he pecked a short kiss on Castiel’s lips before looking down, “Got a present for me?” Dean smirked, chuckling when Castiel blushed.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Actually, yes. I do have a present for you,” Dean brightened further at that, eyes widening.

“Really?” he shook his head, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know, but I did anyways,” Castiel lifted the bag, offering it to Dean, “Here, open it.”

Dean took it gingerly, throwing the white tissue paper down and peering inside. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he pulled out the little black box, “Cas?”

“Open it, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he lifted the lid, clearly surprised. His fingers brushed the wooden metal of the ring, eyes lifting to Castiel’s, “You got me a ring?”

He nodded with a nervous smile, “I hope that was okay…” Castiel was cut off by the press of lips against his own. He felt the box dig into the skin of his neck as Dean pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Dean’s moan vibrated against his lips and Castiel was sure his knees went weak.

Dean pulled back a moment later, the smack of lips echoing in the garage. His voice was breathless, “You got me a ring.”

“I did,” Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s as he whispered, “I wasn’t sure if I was ever allowed to say this, I didn’t know how you would react, I didn’t know if you would push me away, but… I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean went still as he took in Castiel’s words. He absently stroked his thumb along Castiel’s jaw, eventually choking out, “Love you, too.”

The realization that Dean had  _ actually _ said it… surprised Castiel in a way that he wasn’t expecting. He felt the zipper of his jeans tighten despite the tender moment, begging to be unzipped and just  _ devoured _ .

Castiel pulled away, both hands on Dean’s waist, “May I?”

Dean nodded wordlessly, unlacing his fingers from Castiel’s neck and handing over the tiny, black box. Castiel opened it slowly, picking it from its cushion. He turned it so Dean could see the engraving.

It said, “ _ With you, love will be forever _ .”

Dean’s eyes shined with unshed tears as he reached his hand out. Castiel gingerly slid it onto his ring finger, turning it palm up to place a kiss there. He laced his hand with Dean’s, leaning in so Castiel’s lips ghosted his, “With you, love will be forever.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean stared at the ring on his finger, barely registering the sound of Cas’ footsteps as they faded down the hall. The garage was quiet now, seeming to be stilled by the both of their confessions. Dean knew he loved Cas – hell, he knew Cas loved him, but hearing it… that was just the icing on the cake. Well, _ pie _ .

The ring was exactly how he pictured it would be. Not that Dean ever imagined his wedding day – definitely not. What Cas did wasn’t even a proposal… right? It was just him giving a gift and stating that he loves him. That’s it. No big deal.

So then why was Dean so flabbergasted by this?  _ Shit _ , he’s getting lost in his own thoughts again and now there are more tears in his eyes. Great. He’s turned into Sam.

Dean coughed loudly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Cas had taken the little box back to Dean’s room, and guess what? Dean’s going to stomp right in there and show Castiel how goddamn much this means to him.

He rubbed the ring with his thumb one more time, put away the buffer machine, and made his way down the steps. Sam was still sitting at the library table as he passed by, calling out his name, “Dean! Hey, did Cas give you something? He had a bag with him, and I didn’t want to pry, but…”

A very pretty pink rose on Dean’s cheeks. He nervously scratched the back of his neck, voice rough as he avoided Sam’s gaze, “Uh, yeah. Um, yeah he got me, uh…”

Dean looked up to see his brother’s amused smirk as he stumbled over his words, “Shit, yeah. He, uh got me a… a ring?”

Sam’s eyebrows lifted higher than the Empire State, “Are you not sure or something?” He barked a chuckle, it fading when Dean lifted his hand. Sam’s eyes tracked the ring, and his mouth formed an _ O _ , “He got you a  _ ring _ ? Dude, did he propose or something?”

“No! Yes? Shit, I don’t know. He gave it to me just ‘cause…”

“Just ‘cause?”

Dean scratched his neck again, “Uh… yeah? Don’t look at me like that, Sam. It’s gross.”

The puppy-eyed look remained on Sam’s face as he shook his head, “I’m just glad that you’re finally happy, Dean.”

_ Finally _ ?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas made him happy, yeah – extremely happy, actually. Over the moon happy… but  _ finally _ ? He’s been damn happy before. Cas is just… an addition to his happiness.

“Yeah, I mean… you haven’t had the best of luck in that area, and I can tell how happy you’ve been lately. Ever since Cas moved in and  _ this  _ happened,” he waved a hand, “You’ve been smiling more.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Doctor Phil. Do you want me to put my hand out so we can take a picture? Post it on Instagram?”

Sam barked a laugh, “ _ Instagram _ ? Really? No, but I would like to see it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but complied, walking over to Sam and putting his hand out. The ring shined against the light, and Sam made a humming noise, “It’s very pretty.”

“Dude, I ain’t a girl. It’s  _ badass _ , not pretty.”

“Whatever. You two are disgustingly sweet.”

Dean scoffed, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, “Save it for the Hallmark, Sammy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna give Cas a… thank you gift.”

Sam gagged, “Gross. I better not hear anything,” he glared at Dean, rummaging through his bag to pull out headphones.

“No promises,” Dean smirked evilly as he patted Sam on the back, turning to head to their room. The door was cracked, so he assumed that Cas was already in there.

The door creaked as it opened all the way, revealing Cas on their bed, two fingers in his ass and face buried in the pillow, “ _ Jesus Christ _ …” Dean’s breath hitched at seeing his angel face down, presenting his ass in the air just for him. Just for  _ Dean _ .

Cas’ moan was muffled by the pillow, squirming as his fingers scissored his own hole deliciously. Dean toed off his shoes quietly, followed by the rest of his clothes. Once he was down to his birthday suit, Dean tiptoed to the edge of the bed, gingerly placing a hand on Cas’ ass cheek. That earned him a low groan as Cas leaned into the touch, “ _ Dean _ …”

“Cas, baby… you look  _ so fucking good like this _ ,” Dean whimpered, leaning down to bite Cas’ ass – it was really a good ass.  _ Bounce a quarter _ good.

Dean licked at the bite as he placed his hands over Cas’, wet with lube, “You want to feel me, baby?”

“ _ Yes _ ,  _ Dean. Mmmm… now _ ,”

Dean chuckled, “Yes, sir,” he grabbed the abandoned bottle of lube, popping the cap and spreading a generous amount on his fingers. When Dean’s finger circled the pink muscle, Cas groaned, rocking his hips back, “ _ Dean.  _ I said  _ now _ .”

“Okay, okay. Someone’s eager,” he smirked as he put two fingers in at once, no resistance other than the fluttering pulse of Cas’ walls relaxing. The bed creaked as Cas grinded his hips forward into the mattress, and back into Dean’s fingers, “It’s okay, baby. I got you,” Dean leaned down to press kisses along Cas’ hip, trailing up to his collarbone.

Cas twisted his head up with puckered lips that made Dean chuckle. He mirrored the silly gesture, pecking his lips on Cas’, then on the tip of his nose.

It was such an odd thing to do, considering Dean was knuckle-deep up Cas’ ass, but he welcomed it. Only Cas could blush furiously during sex, then turn into a needy mess not even a minute later, “ _Dean_ , _I need more._ _Need to feel more of you_ …”

Dean compiled by pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek, while adding a third finger. Cas was a moaning disarray under him, grinding his cock mindlessly into the sheets while rocking back onto Dean’s fingers. It was a beautiful, _ beautiful _ sight to see.

The sound of slick skin became louder as Dean picked up the pace, fingers fucking relentlessly into Cas’ hole, “ _ Dean _ ,  _ I’m ready now _ …  _ fuck me now _ …” Cas whined, biting the back of his hand, “ _ Need to feel you…” _

Cas’ potty mouth in bed was something that Dean had come to love. The guy never said anything remotely in Dean’s special vocabulary, but when you had three fingers in his ass, about to stick your dick in him… you could say that a few  _ fucks _ would inevitably fly from his lips.

Dean nodded wordlessly even though Cas couldn’t see him, and removed his fingers. Cas groaned at the empty feeling, not hearing as Dean popped the lube open. He slicked his cock with the wetness, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Cas’ pants increased at the feel of Dean’s hands spreading his ass as he bent down, licking one long stripe from his balls to his hole. Cas groaned for more, reaching a hand back wildly. Dean laced their fingers together as he pressed his cockhead to Cas’ entrance, slowly pushing in.

It was wonderful feeling. That first breach of tight heat beginning to surround him inch by inch. There was no other experience like it, really. Dean would say that it’s better than sex but,  _ uhm _ , this is sex. 

Dean chuckled out loud at his thoughts, shaking them away when Cas let out an especially loud moan. He pitched forward into the pillows, Dean’s cock halfway up his ass and arm bent at an awkward angle so he could hold Dean’s hand.

Dean leaned his whole front against Castiel’s back as he ran a soothing hand through his hair, “ _ Shh _ , I got you. I got you, baby.”

Cas whimpered, “ _ Move _ …” he thrusted back against Dean’s hips, taking him in from the hilt. Stars blurred Dean’s vision as he slammed in  _ hard _ , then out again. He slid in and out of Cas at an incredible pace, moving one hand up to Cas’ hair. Dean grabbed onto the dark locks firmly, tugging a bit as Cas groaned, “ _ Dean _ …”

Dean mouthed along the shell of Cas’ ear, “You close?” He kissed the skin of his neck as Cas shivered audibly, “ _ Yes _ .  _ Oh, yes I’m close _ .”

“Me too,” Dean panted in time with his thrusts, earning a moan from Cas as he hit  _ that  _ spot. Dean felt Cas’ hole clench around his cock as the man gasped, shooting his load across his stomach and onto the sheets. That feeling just felt  _ so damn good _ , being squeezed by Cas’ warm, tight walls. His thrusts eventually became uneven, his balls tightening as the pleasure grew. Dean came with a broken whimper, painting Castiel’s insides with his come.

Dean continued to kiss Cas’ neck, slowing his movements. He eased out slowly, looking down at the sight before him. Castiel was absolutely fucked out, ass in the air with Dean’s own come dribbling out of his stretched hole. It was, once again, a _ very  _ beautiful thing to see.

Dean took a moment to admire this man before him. He began covering Cas’ naked body in kisses, whispering praise with each sloppy peck, “You’re so good, Cas. So, so good…”

Cas sighed under Dean’s menstrations, nodding into the mattress. With one last kiss to Cas’ cheek, Dean carefully stood from the bed and padded his way to the bathroom. 

He returned a few moments later, still whispering nonsense as he gently rubbed the come from Cas’ body in slow circles. More contented sighs fell from Cas’ lips as he leaned into the warm touch.

With he and Cas scrubbed down, Dean threw the washcloth on the ground - he can deal with that later, and gazed at his angel. The bed dipped as he joined Cas, pulling him in close.

Tufts of Cas’ dark hair tickled Dean’s nose, and Dean couldn't help but smile into it as Cas’ grip tightened, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed at the words, biting his lip, “I love you too, Cas,” he pulled him in closer, running his hands along Cas’ back, “And I, uh… thanks for the ring. It was, uh, nice. Really nice. Really.”

Dean felt Cas’ huff of an amused breath, followed by a smile against his collarbone, “You’re welcome, my love.”


	2. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly long (very long) chapter because it's the whole entire case.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean had successfully buffed out Baby, packed his hunting gear, and achieved an incredible orgasm by the time he slid into the Impala – Sam riding shotgun, and Cas in the back. His eyes betrayed him during the whole ride by sneaking glances of Cas in the mirror, smiling wider than he ever had. This was all while ignoring Sam’s disgusted-slash-happy looks, of course.

It wasn’t his fault that Castiel – Angel of the Lord – had just confessed his love and given Dean what was practically a promise ring. Brushing something like that over would just be  _ insane _ . He was still riding the high and absolutely loving every minute of it. Every long, exhausting minute that was finally up at the eight-hour mark.

Eight hours in the drive, Dean had finally pulled into one of Walden, Colorado’s stunning –  _ definitely not stunning _ – motels.

Sam sat on the bed he had chosen, clicking through his laptop while Dean sat between Cas’ legs. He was currently receiving an incredible neck massage at the moment, so the suspicious looks Sam kept shooting in their direction didn’t bother Dean one bit. What’s important is the strong, delicate hands smoothing the knots that tangled in Dean’s neck from the long drive.

His soft sigh received an annoyed look from Sam, which Dean just chuckled off. Cas leaned down to mouth at his ear, whispering, “We should have gotten two rooms.”

Dean nodded wordlessly. Cas was damn right about that. The only options they had now were to either attempt their hand at silent orgasms or to just not have fun at all, and Dean did not like the sound of the latter.

Apparently Dean had voiced those options, getting another disgusted noise from Sam, “You guys are gross. Not on the job, okay? I think your libido can wait a few days.”

The pair grunted their affirmation, certainly not promising anything. Sam just scoffed as he resumed his nerd stuff.

After about a half hour, Sam cleared his throat, the laptop smacking shut, “I’m going to sleep,” he pointed threateningly at them – mostly Dean, “And if I hear one  _ peep _ out of either of you, you can count me out.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Sammy. Don’t kill the vibe,” Dean smirked at Sam’s bitchface, who just shook his head and went through his nightly routine.

Dean and Cas followed suit not too long after, Cas admitting that Sam was right… they did need sleep. Once they dressed down to their boxers and t-shirts, Dean snuggled up to Castiel’s side, head on his chest. A hand ran through his hair and the last thing Dean heard was a whispered, “ _ Sleep well, Dean _ .”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Morning came quickly as Sam’s phone began playing an obscenely loud rendition of  _ Don’t Stop Believin _ – sung by some crappy pop star. Dean doesn’t exactly approve of Sam’s music tastes, and it was more than a little annoying to wake up to…  _ that _ .

The crappy wake up call aside, Dean had excitedly dragged Cas into the motel shower after a nice make out session. But when they took close to an hour to wash and get dressed… a series of knocks sounded at the door.

Dean groaned into Cas’ lips, pulling away reluctantly as he straightened his tie, “Friggin’ cockblock,” Dean grumbled as Cas chuckled.

He opened the door to reveal a suited up Sam, looking more than a little annoyed, “We gotta go, guys. I wanted to stop at that diner,” Sam huffed when Dean waved him off, “Yeah, yeah. We're coming.”

Needless to say, they had to cut their make out session short.

So now here they are, slamming Baby’s doors shut as Dean and Cas followed Sam into the diner, hand in hand.

It was like a bad joke, really. Two hunters and an ex-Angel walk into a diner, dressed like Feds. Sounds like something Siri would say –  _ yes _ , Dean has heard of Siri.

Dean’s thumb rubbed absentmindedly at his ring, completely oblivious of the tender look that Cas was giving him from across the booth. It was really a nice ring – dark wood running down the middle of two shiny, silver strips. Oh, and the engraving.  _ Jesus _ , Dean was not expecting something like that. The words were thoughtful and loving and  _ oh, God _ he just loved Cas so much.

It was a very uncharacteristic thing for Dean to think. For him to welcome these feelings and embrace them as much as he does, but Castiel was different. He was a dorky little guy who stole Dean’s heart by surprise, picking it up and putting it back together so meticulously, so lovingly, that it was all too much.

Dean glanced up, catching Cas’ eye. He smiled shyly and nudged his foot under the table. Sam was sitting beside Cas, but he wasn’t paying any attention to them… Although tall, brunette waitress that was walking their way sure had his brother’s attention.

“Hiya, my name’s Lucy and I’ll be your waitress this morning. Would you all like to try our breakfast special?” Lucy pulled the pen from behind her ear, readying it at her small notepad.

Cas’ gaze left Dean’s, nodding at the girl politely, “No, thank you. I would like a coffee, black, and a stack of pancakes.”

Lucy nodded, “Any toppings? We have blueberry and strawberry glaze, and of course maple syrup.”

“Blueberry glaze, please,” she jotted down Cas’ order, gaze shooting between Sam and Dean, “And for you boys?”

“Same, but with maple syrup, please,” Sam glanced shyly at Lucy, blushing when she sent a subtle wink his way, “You got it. And you, sir?”

_ Sir? _

“Bacon, eggs, sausage, and the best waffles you got. Oh and coffee, black,” Dean ignored the look Sam gave him as Lucy chuckled, jotting down his order as well, “No problem. Maple syrup or…”

“Maple. Thanks,” Lucy nodded, “Alright, I’ll be back with your coffees in a few,” she smiled wide, looking at Sam once more before heading to the back, ponytail swaying behind her.

Dean turned his attention to Sam, shooting him a knowing smirk, “Nice, Sammy.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Sam’s neck turned a suspicious shade of pink as he averted his gaze. Dean chuckled, startling when he felt a foot make its way up his calf. He looked at Cas with wide eyes, who had a devious smirk on his face.

Sam glanced back and forth between them, making a gagging noise, “Get a room, you two!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With full bellies and determined spirits, Dean, Sam, and Cas strolled into the local police station. It was mostly empty, aside from a few people waiting in the lobby. 

The task of proving to be professional was getting increasingly difficult for Dean. He was trying  _ very _ hard to keep his distance from Cas, but that ended up being a horribly difficult feat. Sam didn't catch Dean’s lingering stares, though, as he was focused on the officer approaching them.

They were greeted by a round, blond haired man, “Heya, I’m Sheriff Rogers. And y'all are…?” 

Sam cleared his throat, tucking a strand of hair as he flipped open his badge. Dean and Cas did the same, earning an approving nod from Rogers, “I’m Agent Sierra, and these are my partners; Agent Deep and Beyoncé,” Sam gestured first to Dean then to Cas.

“Well, Agents… might I ask why y'all are here? Last time I checked, y'all don't have time for simple missing persons reports,” Rogers scoffed, giving Cas a once over. Dean’s eyes narrowed at that, and he took a step  nearer Cas. Friggin’ jealousy is a bitch.

Cas nodded at the Sheriff, completely oblivious of Dean’s lack of personal space, “That’s right. Although the fact that five women, as well as a child, are missing… that gained our attention, mind you. Not to mention the evidence that was found on site.”

Dean nodded proudly at Cas’ statement, mentally relaxing as Rogers seemed to take a step back, “Right, right. My apologies, Agents. So… y'all want to see the evidence?”

Sam glanced at Dean, then swiftly nodded, “That would be great, Sheriff.”

Rogers led them down the long hallway, passing a group that seemed to be having an intense discussion. Dean glanced back at Cas, who only shrugged. Whatever those guys were talking about, it didn't sound good. One of the men threw around several words that sounded like  _ dragon  _ and  _ wings  _ and quite a few that sounded suspiciously like  _ fucking fuck. _

So… maybe those guys saw the thing? Whatever the hell it is. Dean just shrugged back at Cas, continuing their trek to the evidence room.

Dean followed Sam, who was following Rogers, to a large filing shelf. Rogers pulled out a box labeled  _ Case D _ , and offered it to Sam.

As Sam rummaged through the box, Dean leaned in closer to Cas - but not too close, “Did you hear those guys back there?” Dean whispered.

“Yes. I think it would be wise to question them,” Cas returned Dean’s nod, then reached a hand down to discreetly give Dean’s a small squeeze. Dean smiled at that as Cas turned to join Sam, where he had a ziplock bag held in one hand.

Sam glanced up from the bag of scales to look at Cas, “What are you thinking…” Rogers interrupted them, “We did some tests, and they're definitely reptilian.”

Cas rolled his eyes, as if it were completely obvious, and said in a deadpan voice, “Yes, they're reptilian,” his annoyance faded away, and he looked at Rogers in question, “May we take these?”

“No, no. They have to stay here. Feel free to take pictures, though.”

Sam nodded in understanding, digging in his pants pocket. He lit up his smartphone, scrolling through the camera app. Once the picture was taken, Sam nodded once again, “Thank you for your time, Sheriff. Call us if something related comes up.”

“Sure thing,” Rogers ushered them out of the evidence room and into the lobby. When they were out of earshot from the Sheriff, Dean turned to his brother, “Those guys back there, I think there were talkin’ about dragons and shit. Cas said we should question them.”

“Yeah, you guys go ahead. I’ll head back to the motel, get you guys another room, and see what I can find in the lore,” Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder, shooting Cas a smile.

Now just them, Dean motioned for Cas to follow. He put on his  _ professional face _ , and moseyed up into the group of four men. One was young, about seventeen or so, and the other about Cas’ age. Well, not  _ that  _ old. More like in their thirties, not millenia. Ha.

“Heya, fellas. Name’s Agent Deep, and this is my partner Agent Beyoncé,” Dean gestured to Cas, “We’d like to ask you guys a few questions, if that's alright?”

As Dean introduced them, Cas nodded along. The youngest of the men had a suspicious look in his eye as he glanced over both of them, “And why is that?”

One of the older men joined in, “Look, I don't know what y'all are looking for, but you won't find it with us. Hell, there's no way in Heaven you'd believe us anyhow.”

Dean glanced at Cas with a raised eyebrow, urging the man to speak. Cas put a gentle hand up towards the men, “I realize that…”

“Richard.”

“Richard. I realize that what you saw may raise a few questions, but trust me when I say this. We  _ will _ believe you,” Cas glanced at each of the men, nodding when Richard and the rest seemed to deflate.

Richard put a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “I’m Richard, and this is my son Kasey,” he gestured to the other men, “And those are my brothers, Jeff and Remy.” He paused, seeming to contemplate his next words, “Look, we went for a hike in the park yesterday for Kasey’s birthday. I didn't know what in the hell that thing was, but… it wasn't at all from around here.”

“Can you describe what it looked like?” Cas asked.

“Well… it had some sort of brown and blue scales. Had sorta like a human face? But it was kinda deformed? It had these huge wings, kinda like a bat, but they were  _ really _ shiny. Like, shoe polished shiny.”

Cas nodded along, “Is that all?”

Richard glanced at Dean, then back at Cas, “Yessir. Unless Kasey here has somethin’ to say,” he looked down at his son, urging him to speak.

Kasey shook his head, “No, sir. That's all I saw. It looked like something out of a movie, to be honest.”

“A movie with  _ very  _ good special effects,” Remy joined in.

Richard rolled his eyes, looking pointedly at Cas and Dean, “Remy here doesn't think what we saw was real. Thought it was some cosplayer or somethin’, but that won't no cosplayer. I'm sure of it.”

“What the hell is a cosplayer?” Dean questioned.

Remy lit up at that, “Oh! It’s when you dress up as fictional characters. Sometimes it's called LARPing, but that's only if you're acting as that character.”

Realization dawned over Dean’s features. Friggin’  _ LARPing _ , man. The last time Dean heard that term was when he and Sam had visited Charlie last. Those were good times.

“Right. Well, I don't think we've got any rogue cosplayers, so consider yourselves safe,” Dean chuckled, ignoring the unamused look Cas sent him, “ _Actually_ ,” Cas interrupted, “It may be a… _rogue_ _cosplayer…_ you and your family should stay away anyhow.”

Dean piped in, “Yes. This is a  _ federal investigation _ .”

Cas nodded approvingly, “Yes, it quite is. Mr. Richard, I would advise you and your family to stay away from the park,” he looked pointedly at Kasey, “Especially you.”

Kasey nodded seriously, eyes wide, “Ye- yes sir, Agent James. I promise not to interrupt your investigation,” he glanced nervously to Dean, “Do you guys have, uh, any more questions?”

Dean and Cas both shook their heads, Dean speaking up, “Nope, I think we’ve got everything we need.”

“Thank you for your time, Richard, Kasey, Remy, and Jeff,” Cas leaned in conspiringly, “And don’t go into the park.”

The wide-eyed look returned to Kasey’s face as he nodded frantically. Cas smiled at them, gesturing his head for Dean to follow. Once they were safely in the parking lot, Dean crossed his arms against the roof of the Impala, looking over to the passenger side where Cas stood mirroring him, “You did good back there, babe.”

Cas looked down and blushed, “Thank you, Dean. I assume we should head back to the motel? Sam may have found something.”

Dean nodded and opened the driver’s side as Cas opened the passenger’s. Baby’s engine roared to life, and they drove off towards the motel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dean cut the Impala’s engine in front of the motel, and slid across the front seat. He cupped the side of Cas’ face, leaning in to gently press their lips together. Cas pressed back just as chastely, moving his hands to scritch the back of Dean’s neck.

When they pulled away, Dean looked up to see Cas gazing at him fondly. Dean was just  _ a little _ breathless when he suggested, “We should go inside.”

Cas nodded, eyes dropping down to Dean’s lips. He said in sort of a daze, “We should, but…” Cas bit his bottom lip, “You’re so distracting.” He smiled as he wrapped a hand into Dean’s hair, tugging him closer. Their lips met no less gentle as Cas opened his mouth in invitation. Dean smiled into the kiss, dipping his tongue in to caress Cas’. That brought a small moan from Cas, and a hand traveling down Dean’s back.

Dean arched into the touch, turning his head so their lips slotted perfectly together. He pulled away and trailed kisses down Cas’ throat, whispering after every one, “You’re,” _ kiss _ , “So,”  _ kiss _ , “Beautiful,”  _ kiss _ … 

A series of bangs sounded at the driver’s side window, causing Dean to instinctively pull back and grope for his gun. He stopped, however, when he saw Sam’s amused face through the glass. Dean groaned, “What the hell do you want, Sammy? Kinda in the middle of somethin’.”

Sam’s amused smile grew as he opened the door, “One, gross. And two, I found some stuff, but since you guys are too busy…”

Cas shook his head, “I apologize, Sam,” he glanced at Dean, giving him a wink, “Your brother is…  _ very _ distracting.”

Dean grinned at Sam’s unamused look, “You’ve corrupted him. I hope you’re happy.”

“Oh, I totally am,” Dean grabbed Cas’ face right in front of Sam, placing a sloppy one. Sam sputtered, throwing his hands up in defeat, “Okay, okay. Going.”

Dean smiled triumphantly into Cas’ mouth, biting his lip. Cas pulled back and closed his eyes as he said, “We should probably go, though. I feel bad for traumatizing Sam.”

Dean scoffed, “Oh, he’s seen  _ a lot _ worse. Trust me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel was eventually able to drag Dean out of the Impala. They stopped by the room first to get the keys Sam had gotten for Cas and Dean’s new room, then returned back to Sam’s.

Dean had settled himself beside Castiel, Sam beside him,  surrounding the motel dining table. Castiel looked up from the notes he had taken, “There are many different creatures that could qualify, but I’ve narrowed it down to a significant number.”

He paused, glancing down at the list of names he’d written. Most of the names were crossed off, save about five or so, “I strongly believe that we are dealing with a Cuelebre.”

At the looks of Sam and Dean’s faces, Cas continued, “Cuelebres are native to Spain, but that hardly matters considering… recent events. They are described as a winged-dragon; however, it wouldn’t be entirely impossible for these creatures to have an evolved human form. Now, they are believed to be immortal. Their scales grow thicker as they age, and they go through periods of molt – which explains the large scales found.”

Sam nodded along, “So… this thing is pretty old then? Its scales were, like, five inches long.”

“Most likely, Sam. The color matches as well, speckled blue and brown. Anyways, Cuelebres live in caves where they keep their most prized treasures – including woman. In the lore, Cuelebres keep xana as prisoners.

There was silence, and Castiel sighed, “Xana are fairy creatures who have a reputation for being quite beautiful.”

Dean hummed, rubbing his thumb over the ring, “Does it mention a way to kill the bitch?”

“It’s a male, Dean,” Castiel reminded, “And, yes, there is a way to kill it. One must give him a red-hot stone, or a bread full of pins as a meal.”

Both Sam and Dean scoffed at that, “A meal? No salt or iron or silver or _ anything _ ? Just…  _ a bread full of pins? _ What if he doesn’t eat the damn thing?” Dean shook his head. There was no way,  _ no way _ , that that would work.

“Well, there is another method that I believe would work.”

“Alright, spill.”

Castiel looked down at his hands, contemplating the potential spells he had seen, “Because the Cuelebre’s scales are so impenetrable, it is necessary to destroy its insides – hence, the stone and bread. There may be a spell we could use to do this, but I’m not sure which one.”

Sam nodded, “Well, what are we waiting for? I’ll look up some spells while you guys… I don’t even want to know,” Dean smirked and stood, grabbing his jacket, “You sure you don't wanna know, Sammy?”

Sam scoffed, “Positive.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean winked at Castiel, grabbing his hand. The cold, autumn air nipped at Castiel’s cheeks as they made the couple feet trek to the adjacent room.

The room was musty and looked exactly like Sam’s, but it would do. Castiel turned the bedside lamp on, illuminating the room. He felt hands wrap around his middle as Dean began to slowly undress him; first shucking off the trench coat, then the jacket, then the button up. That particular piece too too long for Castiel’s liking, so his hands joined Dean’s to assist.

Once Castiel was down to his boxers, he turned to make work of Dean’s suit. One by one, each article of clothing joined Castiel’s in a heap on the floor.

Both in boxers, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the atrociously decorated bed. The smell of old soap assaulted their nostrils as Castiel pulled the sheet back, but he ignored it.

Dean followed Castiel swiftly into bed, hovering over him. Kisses trailed down Castiel’s neck as Dean began humping slowly into his thigh. Castiel arched up into the touch, matching Dean’s slow thrusts, “ _ Dean. _ ”

“ _ Shh _ , baby. Let's go slow,” Dean whispered. He ran one hand through Castiel’s unruly mop of hair, the other trailing under Castiel’s boxers to caress the pleasure growing thicker there. Panting breaths and the sound of slick skin echoed in the room, hopefully quiet enough to not bleed through the walls.

One of Castiel's hands cradled Dean’s face, while he pressed chaste kisses to his mouth. Castiel trailed a hand trail down Dean’s stomach, a whimper made its way through his throat Castiel’s slender fingers covered the head of Dean’s cock, spreading precome on an impossibly slow down stroke.

Dean keened up into Castiel's touch, tongues clashing as Dean claimed his lips, “ _ Cas _ …” Castiel stroked a hand through Dean’s hair as he pushed their cocks together, wrapping a hand around them both. It felt good.  _ So fucking good _ . Castiel’s precome mixed with Dean’s, creating slick friction that had Dean moaning into Castiel’s mouth, “ _ Yeah, that’s it. Faster, Cas… faster _ …”

His hand stroked relentlessly around their cocks, thrusts meeting and hands wandering everywhere they could reach. Dean’s lips were soft and sure against Castiel’s own, eventually pulling back to share their hot breaths, “ _ Dean… I’m close _ …”

“I know, baby. I know,” Dean panted against his mouth, wrapping a hand around Castiel's, slick and sure as they jerked into their fists. Dean’s movements stuttered as he felt the pleasure grow more and more, biting down on Castiel's shoulder as he came in spurts across their stomachs. He shook with the high, jerking his hand faster, “ _ Come for me, baby _ .”

Castiel slowed, eyes fluttering closed as his come mixed with Dean’s. He let out a whimper, pulling Dean down so he collapsed on his chest, come sticky between them. It took a moment before Dean’s wits came back, and he groaned, “I’ll be right back,” he slowly extracted himself from Castiel's sleepy embrace, retrieving a warm washcloth.

Dean leaned down to kiss him tenderly as he wiped away their mess. Once that was done, Dean slid under the covers and attached his naked body to Castiel’s. Dean ran a gentle hand along his arm, “You know…”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel managed to tilt his head in confusion even as he lay on the pillow. Dean chuckled as he snuggled closer, breath ghosting along Castiel’s jaw, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Castiel smiled against Dean’s shoulder, followed by the press of a light kiss, “And you, mine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel led Dean to Sam’s room the next morning, hands gripping two coffees – one for himself and one for Sam. Last night had been very relaxing, almost so Castiel forgot that they were on a case. It was a bit disappointing to wake up to an empty bed, though, with the foggy smell of hot water running. Dean actually had the audacity to shower alone.  _ Alone! _

They each needed privacy, of course, but it didn’t hurt to want to see his hunter slick with soap and water…

“Okay, so I think I might have found a spell,” Sam looked up as the door shut, and Castiel took a seat across from Sam, Dean beside him.

“Alright, Sammy. We don’t have all day,” Dean sipped his coffee, wrapping a hand around Cas’ shoulders. The two cups of coffee threatened to spill at the movement and suddenly Cas was reminded, “Oh, Sam. I brought you a coffee.”

Sam perked up at that, gently taking the cup he offered, “Thanks, Cas. Okay, so I think I found a spell that could work. Originally I thought that a hex bag spell might work, but that seems too risky. There is a spell, though, that if it’s breathed in by the creature, it poisons its throat. So… it destroys its insides basically. The only problem is that we have to be really careful not to breathe it in too…”

“I believe that may work, Sam. Could I see the ingredients?”

Sam nodded, sliding the book to Cas. He peered at the worn, yellowed page, eyes squinting at the words. The spell called for blood of the pure, essence of a fallen, and a combination of common spell things. Castiel nodded approvingly, “We could do this. Now, all we have to figure out is where this Cuelebre is hiding.”

“These things live in caves, right? There’s several mountains in that park that are bound to have caves, but it’s most likely near the daycare campsite,” Sam looked between Dean and Cas, “We could go out to the park now, scope it out?”

“That is necessary, but it may take a while,” Cas glanced at Dean for conformation, smiling slightly at the fingers scratching his neck.

“Well what are we waiting for?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was around noon when Dean pulled the Impala down the gravel path that lead to the park. Castiel climbed out of the backseat swiftly, meeting Dean as he slid out of the driver’s and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

When Castiel pulled away, he noticed the pretty pink rising in Dean’s cheeks, “What was that for?”

He shrugged, “Nothing,” Castiel pecked one more kiss on his lips, then proceeded to assist Sam with the bags.

Once they had all of the supplies they needed, Dean slammed the trunk shut, grabbed Cas’ hand, and followed Sam into the forest. The air around them was buzzing with the animal’s activity, birds chirping and footsteps that probably belonged to any variety of four-legged fuzzy.

Sure, the air was a bit chilly and the wind was blowing through Castiel’s already messy hair, but the weight of Dean’s hand in his warmed him to the core. Sam was walking a good deal ahead, so he had about a one-out-of-five chance of hearing Castiel lean in and whisper into Dean’s ear… 

“When we are done with this hunt, I plan on making you a nice pumpkin pie for Halloween. Do you know how I will enjoy this pie, Dean? I’m going to place a slice right,” he grabbed Dean’s crotch, squeezing just a bit, “There. Maybe even dollop some whipped cream on top, and lick up every last molecule.”

Dean’s breath fogged in front of his mouth, and he nodded slowly. Castiel smirked proudly, leaning in to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek. He grabbed Dean’s hand picking up the pace to catch up with Sam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean dragged Cas into their room, while Sam went to his. It had been an exhausting day that was filled with borderline frostbite and excessive hiking – oh, and Cas’ promise to practically eat pie off of his dick. That was nice. But other than that, they had found a few suspicious caves, but there weren’t any glaring affirmations that that was where the bitch lived.

Long story short, Sam had called it a day – with Dean and Cas’ approval, of course – by dusk, stating that they should come back tomorrow. And that was a great plan. Dean just wanted to slid into bed with Cas and just relax. No sex, believe it or not. It just wasn’t one of those nights.

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He pulled back to look at his face in the dim light, whispering, “Let’s get those clothes off.”

Cas nodded sleepily as Dean carefully slid off his jacket, tossing it on the ground before running his hands along Cas’ arms. Cas smiled at him, lifting his arms so Dean could pull of his t-shirt – the one Dean had helped him pick at Target, of all places.

The pants were more of a challenge, though. Dean unzipped and helped Cas shimmy out of them, the denim joining the pile on the ground. Just clad in boxers, Cas began stripping Dean until they were on equal ground.

Dean ran his hands along Cas’ chest as Cas mirrored the gesture, then grabbed his hand to guide him in bed. It was Cas who was the little spoon tonight, Dean’s chest pressed up against Cas’ back just right. Dean’s breath ghosted across Cas’ neck and he felt a hand squeeze his against Cas’ middle.

Cas’ voice was rough and sleepy, but he heard the phrase that never failed to put him to sleep, “ _ Sleep well, Dean. _ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun shone through the curtains, straining to make its way past Castiel’s eyelids. He groaned and tried to sit up, only stopping when he realized that there was a body pressed tightly against his. A smiled graced Castiel’s lips as he stroked the hand that gripped around his middle.

He could clearly feel the morning wood pressed against his lower back and he smirked. Dean never fails to have this problem in the mornings. It wasn’t a problem, really. Castiel was glad to assist Dean in his body’s needs. That’s what partners are for, after all.

It was a few long, peaceful minutes before Castiel felt Dean stir, snuggling closer to him. He pushed his hips back, earning a groan from Dean, followed by his sleep-filled voice, “Mornin’, baby.”

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel smiled, attempting to turn around, only to be held in place, “No.”

Castiel smirked, “No?”

“Don’t go’way.”

He pushed his hips back once more, meeting Dean’s thrust forward, “I’m not going anywhere,” he made his point by grinding back more forcefully now as Dean rutted against him, “Are you going to come in your boxers, Dean?”

Castiel’s answer was another groan and thrust forward, “Yes…” Dean’s hand found its way to Castiel’s nipple, twisting it just how he liked it, “ _ Oooh _ , Dean. You do that so well,” he thrusted back just as desperately as Dean was thrusting forward, feeling Dean’s wetness seep through his boxers.

Castiel whimpered at the feeling, “You’re so wet for me, Dean,” Dean nodded into Castiel’s shoulder, grinding against his clothed cheeks relentlessly. Castiel knew that Dean wouldn’t last long, but that hardly mattered. Neither would he.

He felt Dean’s cock twitch against his crack, a stream of precome flowing out. It was an incredible feeling to know how much Dean wanted this, how desperate he was to please himself while pleasing Castiel as well.

Dean’s hand traced down Castiel’s stomach, slipping under his boxers. Castiel’s back arched, whimpering as his cock was encased by the heat of Dean’s hand. He simultaneously thrusted into Dean’s fist, while grinding back on Dean’s erection.

One would say it was a heated frenzy, and they would be absolutely right. A few moments later Castiel heard Dean’s breath hitch, felt his cock twitch, and hand stutter to a stop as he let out a whimper. White, hot come painted the inside of Dean’s boxers, seeping through to Castiel’s, and that did him in. He thrusted into Dean’s fist, then yelped as that wonderful wave of ecstasy hit him. His come smeared in Dean’s hand and Castiel’s lower stomach, adding to the slick sound of Dean milking him through it.

With a groan of oversensitivity from Castiel, Dean pulled his hand away and wiped it on his boxers. They laid there for a few moments, riding the high while Dean stroked his hair. Castiel eventually found the energy to sit up, chuckling as Dean’s hand followed him, falling when he was out of reach.

Castiel retrieved a washcloth – wetting it from the sink, and returned to slip his and Dean’s boxers off, cleaning first Dean then himself. Dean sighed contently at the warm feeling, protesting when Castiel made a point, “We should probably shower.”

“Don’t wanna,” Dean hid his face in the pillow, body limp and tired.

“I’ll give you a blowjob if you can get it up again,” Castiel offered, tilting his head in amusement when Dean perked up at that. He wiped the sleepies out of his eye, “You were saying?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean was mostly awake – screw it, he felt like a damn energizer bunny, by the time Castiel was drying him off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He had just received and given what was a stellar blowjob, in his opinion, between the processes of making out and going through their cleansing rituals.

He ran a hand through Cas’ wet hair, sticking it up every which way. Cas smacked his hand away, laughing, “Go get dressed, Dean. Sam’s waiting on us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved a hand, crouching by his duffel. Today they were going back to the park, so appropriate attire – as Cas would say – is necessary. He pulled out a soft t-shirt, flannel, and jeans, not forgetting the jacket that goes on top.

It’s chilly, so therefore Winchester layers are a must.

Once he was dressed and ready to go, Dean glanced at Cas who was currently shimmying into his jeans. He smirked, creeping up behind and smacking his ass. Cas yelped, turning around to give Dean the smite look – a look Dean now associated with fun, sexy times to come. Literally.

Cas mumbled something about, “ _ I’m going to bend you over later, _ ” and grabbed his jacket. They were out the door in a little less than record time, both men cringing when they saw Sam sitting with his fingers drumming the table and head down.

Dean cleared his throat, gaining Sam’s attention, “Sorry about the noise, Sammy,” he waved a hand, “Walls are thin.”

Sam rolled his eyes and stood, “Let’s just go. I never want to hear you rut like bunnies ever again,” he pointed a threatening finger, much like the night before.

Dean saluted, “Yessir.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s teeth chattered against the cold. They had already scoped out three new caves, with no sign of the Cuelebre. Apparently it didn’t live near where the women were taken, so the three had been roaming all over the park in search of new places.

It had been not ten minutes later when Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand, pointing to a place on the ground. Multiple shiny **,** blue-brown scales littered the dirt next to an eroded log, glinting against the sunlight. Castiel yelled behind his back at Sam, “Sam! I believe we’ve found it.”

Sam jogged up to where Dean and Cas stood, flipping his hair out of his face as he peered at the scales, “You think this is it?” He pointed at the cave just thirty feet away.

Castiel nodded, “It seems likely. I think it would be wise to collect the spell ingredients, then go inside.”

Sam and Dean nodded, “Sounds like a plan,” Dean smiled, squeezing Castiel’s hand the whole hike back to the Impala.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cas had said that the ingredients would be easy to collect, but he didn’t mention that he’d be the one qualified for the essence of a fallen. It made sense, though. Cas was human now, vulnerable just like the rest of the human race. But that didn’t mean it sat right with Dean, categorizing his best friend – boyfriend – as someone, or something, that has fallen.

He also didn’t mention the essence part. The part where he would be laying on his and Dean’s motel bed, about to be jabbed in the neck by a special syringe. Don’t ask Dean why Sam had packed it, he didn’t know, but seeing his brother poise the sharp thing at Cas’ neck was doing not so pleasant things to his stomach.

Cas sighed and reached a hand out, “Dean, please sit. I’ll be okay. I don’t have the energy to offer any remaining grace, so this is the only way.”

Dean nodded as he sat beside Cas on the bed. He squeezed Cas’ hand and nodded for Sam to continue. Sam muttered a  _ sorry _ , before plunging the needle into Cas’ neck. He squeezed Dean’s hand in pain, urging Dean to thread comforting fingers through Cas’ hair as he whispered softly, “ _ Shhh _ , it’ll be okay, baby.”

Cas’ eyes opened slightly, and he looked at Dean with such helplessness and pain that it was hard to look at. Sam dug the syringe in deeper, muttering endless apologies as Cas’ painful whimpers got louder and his grip on Dean’s hand got tighter.

Blue swirls began to fill the little tube, more and more as Sam pushed the needle in deeper. Cas’ agony became unbearable, so Dean muffled them in the only way he knew how. His lips met Cas’, feeling the vibrations of his whimpers. Dean didn’t care at all about what Sam thought, he just needed to take away some of the pain.

Cas’ hand had a vice-like grip on Dean’s bicep, loosening as Sam finally pulled the syringe out. Dean placed kisses across Cas’ cheekbones, eyelids, and finally at the corner of his mouth.

Cas shivered, but managed to glance at the syringe Sam held. He hummed, “That should, uh, be enough. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, eyebrows scrunched, “Don’t thank me, man. That was horrible.”

“Understatement,” Cas let out a breath before steeling himself to sit up. Dean caught his shoulders, laying him back down, “No, no, no. You rest for a bit.”

Cas sighed, “I’m fine, Dean.”

“You just had a friggin’ needle in your neck, baby. You’re not fine,” Dean shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss to Cas’ cheek, “I want you to rest and me and Sam’ll get everything else, okay?”

Cas just looked at Dean for a moment, contemplating the offer, “I suppose so. Thank you,” he glanced up at Sam, who had his head turned away, “Do you have the list of ingredients, Sam?”

“Yeah, just have to find a sheep or something, but we have everything else.”

“Good,” Cas looked back up at Dean, beckoning him to come closer. He placed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away with a sigh, “I’ll be fine.”

Dean shook his head as he chuckled, “Yeah, you will. Stay here, okay? We’ll be back soon.”

Cas nodded and soon Dean and Sam were in the Impala in search of an animal farm. The ingredients called for the blood of the pure, which could easily equate to a sheep. What was purer than a sheep? Definitely not Dean, that’s for sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean had both hands on the wheel, Sam by his side, and Zeppelin filling his ears. They had only been on the road for about fifteen minutes, but Dean’s mind kept going back to Cas, “Hey… you think Cas is alright?”

Sam looked over from the passenger seat, a guilty expression on his face, “He said he’d be okay,” he paused, eyebrows scrunching in concern, “Look, Dean… I’m sorry you had to see that, but…”

“Yeah, yeah. It had to be done. It’s okay, Sammy. As long as Cas’s fine, I’m fine,” Dean didn’t dare look over, fearing the puppy eyes Sam must be giving.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, as long as you’re alright…”

“I’m fine. Let’s just go find us a sheep.”

Dean saw Sam’s nod out of his peripheral, so he cranked up the volume and sped faster down the country road.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It turned out that sheep were hard to find in Walden, Colorado. After about an hour or so of driving around and finding farms that only kept horses, chickens, and pigs, Sam and Dean finally stumbled upon one that offered a whole pasture of goats and sheep.

The afternoon sun had already gone down a while ago, so Dean stopped Baby in an inconspicuous place behind a cluster of trees, and was now waiting patiently for Sam to return with the goods. He had sent his brother off with a bowl and knife to do the job – as much as it pained Sam to do it.

Even when Sam slid back into the Impala a few minutes later, a bowl full of pure sheep blood in his hands, Dean had trouble looking at the red, glistening liquid. Sam carefully held it in his lap as Dean put the Impala into gear, speeding off to the motel.

It was a quiet drive, somehow a silent memorial for the poor sheep. But when they were finally parked in a space on the opposite side of the motel, Dean hurriedly slid out and jogged to Sam’s room, not bothering to wait for his brother and the supplies.

Dean unlocked the door and was met with Cas in his t-shirt and sweats, a mug halfway to his lips. He looked up at Dean’s entrance, smiling wide and walking over to greet him. Cas was careful of his drink as he leaned in to kiss the edge of Dean’s mouth, “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled and looked down, “Hot chocolate with marshmallows?”

Cas nodded seriously, glancing down at his mug with a frown, “They’re ghost shaped marshmallows,” he offered the mug to Dean, “Try it?”

Dean rolled his eyes, fingers brushing Cas’ as he took it. The hot chocolate really was good, though – even if it was filled with ghost shaped marshmallows. Dean smiled and handed the mug back, “It’s good, babe. I didn’t know we brought any.”

“Ah, I walked down to the Gas ‘n Sip. The woman there was really nice. She’s the one that suggested the marshmallows.”

A spark of jealousy twisted in Dean’s gut, but he forced it down with a smile, “Oh, yeah? Well I should tell her thank you.”

“For what?” Cas’ head tilted in that characteristic way, a curious frown forming his lips.

“She was right, they’re great. Plus, you look so damn adorable with little ghost marshmallows floatin’ in your mug,” even Dean cringed at what he had said. He never called anything adorable. Not even a pajama’d Cas with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

A smile played Cas’ lips, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They stood there staring for God knows how long, finally blinking when Sam slammed the motel door closed, “Okay, I think we have everything. Cas, should we recite the spell now or…?”

Cas gave Dean a small smile before joining Sam at the table. Sam laid all of the ingredients out – including the sheep murder bowl, as Cas answered, “Yes, it would be best to do it now,” he glanced at all of the ingredients and hummed, “After I recite the spell, you know what to do, correct?”

Sam and Dean both nodded, each grabbing a t-shirt, “Good,” Cas sat his hot chocolate down and began adding everything to the bowl. When he got to the syringe, his eyes turned distant. Dean was pretty sure that Sam didn’t catch it, but he sure did.

Dean placed a comforting hand on Cas’ lower back, rubbing as he emptied the glowing angel grace. Cas sent him a sad but grateful smile, and the bowl was soon filled with a variety of things, jam packed to the top. Cas pushed Dean back a bit, nodding at both brothers before opening the lore book.

Latin poured effortlessly from Cas’ lips, sounding firm yet all-encompassing in his gravelly tone. The mixture sparked blue, and Dean took that as the cue to cover his mouth and nose. He glanced over to see Sam’s face already covered, staring intently at how the bowl sparked, ignited, and then filled the room with smoke.

Cas had covered his face at the last minute – the danger of being the one who recited the spell, but he seemed fine. The smoke dissipated away a few moments later, only leaving a bowl – that was once a mixture of blood, angel grace, and a variety of things – filled with a handful of a blue powder.

Cas took an apparently special cloth and poured the powder in the center. Once he had tied the bag shut and set in on the table, he nodded at the brothers that it was safe.

Dean and Sam abandoned their t-shirts to peer at the bag. Sam glanced up at Cas, “That’s it?”

“Yes. It’s quite a simple spell apparently. The only danger is breathing it in, which can be easily prevented,” Cas wiped his hands on his sweats and began cleaning up the mess. Dean watched as Cas’ fingers worked diligently, startling when Sam cleared his throat, “We should get an early start in the morning, so I’m going to hit the sack.”

Dean nodded that he heard him, but waited until Cas had stored and or thrown away any remaining supplies. Sam had already crawled into bed by then, so Dean led Cas out quietly, shutting the door without a sound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel managed to wake and usher Dean to get ready in record time the next morning. They showered and dressed, meeting Sam at the Impala with all of the supplies they’d need stored in the trunk. It was Dean’s suggestion that they stop at a diner first, so that’s where they were now. Only this time they were dressed as normal people instead of FEDs.

They were sat at the same booth as before and believe it or not, the great Lucy was their waitress again. Dean kept shooting Sam teasing looks, but that faded whenever Castiel caught his attention.

His foot was halfway up Dean’s calf once again when Lucy arrived with their order – breakfast special for Dean, pancakes for Sam and Castiel. Either Lucy hadn’t noticed Dean’s crimson blush because her attention was on Sam or it was that she just didn’t care, but Castiel found it amusing either way.

Dean worked through his plate of cholesterol faster than should be possible, pushing it away when Sam and Cas were each about halfway through. Sam rolled his eyes, “You’re like a garbage disposal, Dean.”

“Yeah? Well you’re like a… garbage disposal,” Dean looked down at his empty plate and barked a laugh.

“Nice. That was a great comeback, wasn’t it, Cas?” Sam glanced at Castiel with a smile, barely containing his laughter.

Castiel just raised an eyebrow, not daring to answer. Dean kicked him lightly under the table, making him yelp in surprise, “Oh! Yes, Dean That was a very good comeback,” Castiel glared at the man, who was just sending Sam a smirk.

“See? Cas thinks it was good.”

Sam scoffed, “In your dreams, jerk.”

“Hey, hey, hey. I don’t hear any name-calling, do I?”

Sam blushed deeply at the voice, looking up to see Lucy smirking at him. She reached down to shuffle Sam’s hair, “I’m just teasing. Are you boys finished?”

Castiel shoveled one more bite of pancake and nodded, handing her his plate. Lucy stacked the dishes, holding them up like a typical waitress would, “I’ll be back with your check.”

They all nodded as Sam fiddled with a napkin. He was pointedly avoiding Castiel’s gaze as he asked, “Sam, do you fancy Lucy?”

Dean huffed at his word choice, “Yeah, Sam. Do you  _ fancy _ her?”

“Screw off, guys,” Sam rolled his eyes, but had a soft smile on his lips. Castiel noticed Dean rubbing his thumb over the ring before catching Sam’s eye, “You should get her number.”

Sam looked up at that, “Really?” He sounded skeptical, but that look left as soon as Lucy appeared again, check in hand. Dean gave Sam a wink as he took it.

Castiel heard Sam take a deep breath as he took the check from Dean’s outstretched hand, scribbling down the tip, setting some cash down, and then jotting down a series of numbers with, “ _ Sam _ ,” written beside it.

He handed it to a wide-eyed Lucy, smoothing back his hair. Nobody said anything as Lucy gave a small nod and smile, disappearing to the back. As Castiel noticed Sam’s gaze following her, he leaned in conspiringly, “This is a good opportunity, Sam.”

“Hm?” Sam glanced at Dean’s amused expression, landing on Cas, “What do you mean?”

Castiel folded his hands on the tabletop, eyebrows scrunching and voice certain, “You like this woman, so why not pursue a relationship? Romantic relationships among hunters aren’t unheard of,” his eyes trained on Dean, winking flirtatiously before turning back to Sam, who scoffed.

“It’s not that easy, Cas. I can’t just drag some woman into this life because I think she’s pretty.”

Dean wiped the fond smile from his face – courtesy of Cas’ previous wink, “He’s right, Cas. You and me… it’s different. Some chick – Lucy… it wouldn’t be fair to her,” he glanced at Sam’s solemn expression, “Guys like us… we can’t just leave this life. You either gotta find one of us to hunker down with, or you just keep grindin’. No in between.”

Castiel sighed deeply, leaning back in the booth. Dean is right, he supposes. Lisa and Ben proved that point to a tee – the more people you care about, especially the ones who are unaware of the world’s problems… it becomes problematic eventually. But what with Metatron and Gadreel locked in heaven’s prison, and Naomi dead, there wasn’t anything of concern going on.

Well, other than Crowley who is currently staring at the dungeon’s dim walls, that is. But he’s  _ Crowley. _

It’s just… quiet right now. There’s the occasional hunt, of course, but no  _ big bad _ or anything of the like. They’ve had three cases – including the current one – this month, but the days in between are peaceful. He and Dean would go on their nightly walks, he and Sam would go for a morning run – Dean is _ not  _ fond of those, and sometimes they’d splurge and have a movie night. Those were Castiel’s favorite times. Snuggled up to Dean while the brothers bantered back and forth about whatever film was playing on the screen… it’s nice. And for Dean to crash on top of him in  _ their _ bed, and for them to practically devour each other… well, that’s just as nice.

The point is, despite the small interludes of peace, Dean and Sam are right. There’s no need to pull innocents into imminent danger if there’s no need.

_ This is the last time Sam was going to see Lucy _ , Castiel thought sadly.

“I suppose you two are right,” Castiel turned, “I’m sorry, Sam.”

Sam nodded solemnly, “It’s alright, Cas. I appreciate your concern,” his smile was small, but it was there nonetheless. Castiel smiled back warmly, resting a hand on Sam’s shoulder, dropping it, and turning to Dean, “We should probably get going. It’s nearly ten o’clock.”

“Damn straight,” Dean clapped his hands together, sliding out of the booth in one swift motion. He glanced back at Sam and Cas once before pushing open the glass doors, the bell jingling above. Sam sighed, slowly followed suit with Castiel behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took approximately twenty minutes to get there and loaded with supplies, before Dean began leading them into State Forest State Park. Castiel followed close behind Dean, Sam behind him. Dean held his pistol and an emergency flashlight in his belt, Castiel the sack of powder and three bandanas, and Sam a small bag that held a loaf of bread with pins in it. Just in case.

Leaves crunched under Castiel’s boots, and the chilled air nipped at his cheeks as he followed Dean through the forest. It would be about a half hour before they reach the cave, so Castiel distracted himself by admiring the nice view in front of him. Dean’s hair practically glowing under the morning Autumn sun and his ass looking delectable in those jeans, although mostly covered by his jacket. Though the article of clothing in question was doing some considerable things to Castiel. That goddamn leather jacket. It made him want to do things that could be considered… not safe for work. One being to rip that leather off, jump on top of the man, and just  _ go to town _ , in summary.

The fact that Castiel was actually allowed this, was allowed to think these things, it… well, it amazed him. If someone were to tell his past self that he would currently be human, as well as hopelessly in love with one, Castiel wouldn’t believe them.

His hunter is nowhere near perfect, but that’s why Castiel loves the man. The way his bowlegs step over fallen branches, the way his freckles stand out when he glances back at Cas, the way he almost trips over that rock just now…

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel stifled a laugh as he grabbed onto Dean’s bicep, steadying him. Dean scoffed, but leaned into the touch, “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“Good,” glancing around the area, Castiel could see the cave in the distance. Vines hid most of the entrance, making it hard to realize that it was  _ actually _ a cave from afar – but of course, they had already visited it.

He could even see some scattered blue-brown scales littering the ground, glinting beautifully in the light. The sight of it triggered a memory of something that Castiel didn’t particularly want to remember...

_ Black feathers glinted iridescent blue – a stark contrast against the bright light of heaven. The wind felt delightful as it breezed through his feathers, lifting his wings high. A voice called out behind him, and Castiel turned around to meet his friend’s eyes, “Eae,” he said in a relieved voice. _

_ Castiel hadn’t told the Winchester brothers of Eae – the angel who thwarts demons, as described in scripture. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sam and Dean to know of his friend, it wasn’t that at all. It just… never was a topic of interest. _

_ Eae had been part of Castiel’s garrison since the dawn of their time. They had befriended each other when they were just fledglings. He had assisted him in practices that Castiel only felt comfortable if Eae had did them. The practices of molt, more specifically. _

_ Their friendship wasn’t of the romantic nature, of course. Angels had a hard time grasping that concept. It was more of like a brothership between he and Eae. _

_ “Hello, Castiel,” Eae stepped forward, eyes lingering on Castiel’s wings before locking on his gaze, “It’s beautiful, your heaven.” _

_ Castiel nodded as his eyes followed the colorful kite flying through the air. Its string connected to a small boy’s hand, standing peacefully by his grandfather – an autistic man. He wore a red jacket, grey peppering his head, “It is, indeed.” _

_ “Tell me, Castiel. What is Dean Winchester to you?” _

_ Castiel tilted his head, “Why do you ask?” _

_ Eae sighed, “Your plan with Metatron… you won’t be able to return. Are you sure you want to do this? With Naomi back… heaven is not the same. It’s… difficult to enjoy our home as we did in the earlier years.” _

_ It is difficult, Eae is right about that. Naomi has been back and was a menace in Castiel’s mind for quite some time. She of course knows of his visits to Earth, and most definitely his feelings towards the Winchesters… but that didn’t matter. He had the Angel tablet and Metatron’s plan to board up heaven. _

_ He would miss his home, truly, but it was more than his home that he would be leaving. Castiel was going to close heaven’s gates and abandon his closest brother. His closest friend aside from the Winchester’s. _

_ If only he could accompany him…but Eae had insisted on staying home. _

_ “Dean is… we have been through much together. I couldn’t imagine my life without him, or his brother for that matter. My leaving does not at all discredit our friendship, Eae.” _

_ “I know that, Castiel. It’s just… wouldn’t you miss heaven despite our ruthless leaders? Our brothers and sisters? Me…?” _

_ Castiel’s face softened, “Of course I will miss you, Eae, but I have to do this. Chamuel and Labbiel will still be here.” _

_ Eae nodded stiffly, turning to face Castiel more directly. He rose a hand to his cheek, Castiel’s eyes fluttering closed at the contact, “Be happy, Castiel,” Eae wrapped his wings around Castiel’s, pressing him close. Silver down feathers fluffed in Castiel’s face as he breathed in deep. He was going to miss this. His friend… _

“You okay, baby?” Dean put a hand on Castiel’s arm, searching his eyes. Castiel blinked owlishly, mentally shaking his head of the memory, “Yes, I’m alright,” he smiled slightly, leaning in to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek for good measure.

Dean nodded uncertainly, his other hand still resting on Castiel’s waist, “Okay, if you’re sure. We’re almost there.”

“Right, yes,” shaggy brown hair caught his eye, and Castiel waved off Sam’s concerned look, “I’m alright, Sam.”

Sam nodded, pulling his bag more securely on his shoulder, “Just don’t do that when we get in there, got it?”

“I got it,” Castiel nodded seriously. He looked between Sam and Dean,  gesturing towards the cave, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Dean’s smile was crooked, but Castiel mirrored it anyways. Sam took that as the cue to move forward, stepping over the rock that threatened to trip Dean. 

Castiel followed as Dean fell in step with Sam, trying did his best to push the thoughts of Eae out of his head. He hasn’t really had a chance to  _ think _ about it… about  _ him _ … so the sudden wave of memory just kept bringing more and more along with it. Castiel thought about the time when the Angels were first created; he was just a fledgling then, learning how to use his wings while his superiors taught him Enochian.

Most assume that all of the celestial beings were created a soldier, created with metaphoric armour and the will to fight. In some respect that’s true, Castiel supposes, but it’s much like human growth; they were all small once, with tiny wings and limited knowledge. Well, in the human perspective, that is. Once he passed the stage of learning, though, Castiel was expected to create a form in which would be seen on Earth. 

He chose the form of James Novak, of course. The man who was destined to be born by Frank and Rita Novak. The man whose form is now, and has always been, Castiel’s chosen human image.

But then there was Eae;  _ the angel who thwarts demons _ . Brown hair, hazel eyes, and the most amazing silver wings that Castiel has ever seen. He had helped Castiel through that stage of learning, through the process of his first molt, through his very first mission. Eae had been there since the beginning as Castiel has known it, and most likely dead now because Castiel was too careless. He trusted Metatron with the stupid fantasy of bringing his kin back together, only to end up killing a majority of them, while making himself human in the process.

It wasn’t a bad thing, being human. It’s just… different. A good different.

Castiel wouldn’t have it any other way; being able to be this close to Dean, have this great friendship with Sam, and be able to hunt with them on top of that....

“Cas, you sure you’re okay?” Sam put a hand on his arm, peering at him with concerned eyes. Dean appeared to his left, “Babe?”

Castiel nodded quickly, again shaking away his scattered thoughts, “Yes, I’m alright,” he glanced down at the bundle of cloths in his hand. A black bandana for each of them. Castiel handed one to Dean, then Sam, “I would put these on now. We don’t know when we might need to activate the spell.”

“Right. Okay,” Dean leaned in to peck a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips, then pulled away to secure the cloth over his nose and mouth. Sam did the same, hauling the bag with the bread more securely on over his shoulder. Wrapping his own bandana around his face, Castiel was only left with the bundle of blue powder in his hands.

He nodded for them to continue on into the cave. Sam went ahead first, pushing aside the thicket of vines that covered the cave’s entrance. It was dark; the slate grey of the rock making the it all the more eerie. Their footsteps echoed one after the other, the only sound bouncing off of the domed walls.

Castiel flinched in surprise when Dean’s flashlight clicked on, illuminating the space with a narrow path of light. Dean glanced back at Castiel, giving a single nod, then proceeded further behind Sam. 

Rustling came from deep in the cave, Castiel’s head snapping to the right. Dean and Sam stepped back to be in line with Castiel, Dean’s flashlight and pistol aimed towards the darkest part of the cave. Castiel spotted a long lizard-like tail flick itself into the light, then disappearing just as fast. Dean sucked in a quiet breath as he rose the pistol higher.

A grunt came from the shadow, followed by the image of a bony wing raising into the light and a screeching voice, “Get  _ out _ ,” it sounded like glass on metal. The thing grunted loudly, “I  _ said _ , get  _ out _ !”

Despite how fast his heart was racing, Castiel nodded slowly, “What’s your name?”

The thing - Cuelebre - didn’t answer. He flapped his wings restlessly, then seemed to collapse onto the rocky ground. The scrape of wings on rocks made Castiel cringe. It scrambled slowly to the far wall, leaning all of its weight against it.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion,  _ was it hurt _ ? He voiced his opinions in a whisper, leaning into Dean’s ear, “I think it may be injured.”

Dean nodded slowly, “Or maybe it’s tryin’ to play dead or somthin’?”

“I don’t know…” Castiel caught Sam’s eye, “Sam, would you search the rest of the cave? Try to find the women? Dean and I will keep an eye on it.”

Sam nodded, “Sure. Stay safe,” he patted Dean on the shoulder once, then Castiel. Dean shoved the butt of the pistol in Sam’s hand, “Take it. Cas has the spell stuff. We’re good.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sam nodded again, turning to head deeper into the cave. Castiel heard him click on his own pocket flashlight, his footsteps fading down the tunnel. 

The sound of the Cuelebre shuffling to its feet startled Dean and Castiel back to reality. It limped slowly out of the shadows, and Dean instinctively shielded himself in front of Castiel. He huffed, grabbing Dean’s arm while stepping beside him, bag of powder still gripped in one hand.

The Cuelebre was well into the light now,giving Castiel and Dean a good view of the thing. It has a human face with a long, blue snout centered where its mouth and nose would be. Glowing yellow irises encircled a cat-like pupil. Castiel’s eyes traveled further down his form, taking in the blue and brown scaled body. His nails seemed to be black and pointed, and large, bony wings protruded from its back. They seemed to be injured though, hanging low to the ground while twitching every now and again. Getting a better look, Castiel noticed the way the right wing was bent as if it were almost snapped in half. There wasn’t much blood other than the crusted skin surrounding the injury.

“My name is… Mohsen.”

Castiel nodded uncertainly, glancing at Dean, “Mohsen. What happened to you?”

“My… my brother he…” Mohsen’s  voice trembled, “Pirmin he… did all of those horrible,  _ horrible things.. _ .”

“Your brother did this?” Castiel questioned. There were _ two  _ Cuelebres? And this one was seemingly innocent?

Dean scoffed, “Right. And you want us to believe you?”

Mohsen nodded. 

“Yeah? Well we don’t.”

“ _ Dean _ ,” Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm, leaning in to say into his ear, “I don’t think he’s lying.”

Dean caught Castiel’s eye, his voice laced with disbelief, “You  _ believe _ it?”

Castiel straightened his back. He glanced over at Mohsen’s pained face, “Where is your brother?”

Mohsen picked at his nails, avoiding eye contact, “Um…”

“We need to know where he is…” Castiel paused, eyes widening at his realization, “Dean… go find Sam.”

“Right. Right, yeah. You’ll be okay?” Dean glanced uncertainly at Mohsen. Castiel sighed, nudging Dean towards the tunnel, “Yes, Dean. Go make sure Sam is okay.”

A shrill scream sounded from deep in the tunnel, very similar to Mohsen’s greeting scream a few minutes ago. Dean jumped into action, sprinting into the darkness. Castiel heart seemed to pound against his chest, threatening to bust out any moment. He squeezed the tiny bag in his hand, turning on his heels to sprint after Dean. He yelled over his shoulder, “Stay there!”

Castiel didn’t wait to hear Mohsen’s response as ran through the dark tunnel, eyes barely adjusting to the light of the small, carved out room. Dean had a similar looking Cuelebre - Pirmin - pushed up against the far wall, it’s long, black nails digging into Dean’s shoulder. Sam was panting on the floor, clutching his stomach. Once he caught sight of Castiel, he pointed to the left side of the room, his voice hoarse, “Cas! The spell!”

Blinking into action, Castiel’s footsteps echoed in the small room as he ran up to Dean, pulling him off. Dean stumbled back, caught by surprise. Castiel took a split second to made sure he and Dean’s, and Sam’s,  bandanas were secure on their faces. 

In that second, Pirmin managed to reach out and scratch a long rip down Castiel’s jacket, making him hiss as Pirmin’s nails scraped the skin of his hand. Castiel punched the thing in the snout, dodging as he swung his wings forward. In one swift motion, Castiel unwrapped the bundle of cloth, the string fluttering to the ground as he took a deep breath. Blue dust clouded around Pirmin’s face, sparking in the air like tiny lightning bolts as he struggled to breath.

Castiel held his breath, watching as Pirmin let out a guttural groan and crumbled to the floor. His wings flapped wildly, stirring the blue cloud and eventually going limp. Pirmin’s whole body twitched until it stilled, his wings lifeless by his side.

The whole room became quiet, the only sound being Castiel’s panting breaths and shuffling from behind him. He turned to see Sam clutching his stomach and limping towards he and Dean, Dean meeting his brother in the middle, “Sammy, you okay?”

Sam nodded, attempting to stand straighter, but letting out a groan of pain instead. He took a moment to catch his breath, breathing out, “Yeah, yeah. He just got a good punch in,” he groaned once again, “I’ve had worse.”

“Okay, Mr. I’m fine,” Dean patted him on the shoulder and Sam rolled his eyes, “The woman are chained in that room over there,” he gestured to the right of the room, “I got to the doorway and saw them all chained up, then he came out of nowhere.”

Castiel nodded, “You’re sure you’re okay, Sam?”

Sam let out a humorless chuckle, “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go…” 

“ _ What did you do? _ ”

All three men turned around at the voice, eyes wide. Mohsen stood there, wings drooped and yellow eyes filled to the brim with tears. He gazed at the body of his brother on the ground, “ _ Pirmin _ …”

Castiel sighed loudly, walking over to the Cuelebre, “Mohsen… your brother did horrible things. He kidnapped a number of women and threatened to kill my family. I’m sorry.”

“ _ Mein bruder _ …” Mohsen whispered, and Castiel immediately recognized it as German.  _ My brother _ .

“I’m sorry.”

Mohsen’s wings scratched against the rough, rock ground as he shoved past Castiel, kneeling beside Pirmin’s body. His lips and nose were blue, yellow eyes lifelessly open. Mohsen caressed the side of his brother’s cold face, whispering a string of things in German.

Castiel turned away from the moment, facing Sam and Dean, “Sam, you should go to the Impala. Dean and I will take care of the women.”

Sam crossed his arms, hiding his grimace, “I’m  _ fine _ .”

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean did the same, “Uh huh,” Dean unwrapped the forgotten bandana from his face, prompting Castiel and Sam to do so as well. He glanced at Mohsen’s form hovering over his brother. Dean whispered, “What do we do about him?”

“Let him live,” Castiel said certainly. He didn’t believe that Mohsen was a threat, based off of his reaction to the whole thing. Apparently he had known about it, and gotten punished for most likely disobeying his brother’s wishes. Mohsen now had Pirmin’s hand in both of his, squeezing.

“Let him live?” Dean ran a hand down his mouth, voice low, “Cas, he’s a _ monster _ .”

Castiel shook his head, grabbing hold of Dean’s arm, “Dean, I know what a monster looks like. I’ve see hundreds, thousands. I’ve had  _ billions  _ inside of me, clawing their way out. I know the feeling of evil. I know what it feels to be twisted, and Mohsen… I don’t believe he is any of those things. A monster, sure, but evil? A killer? A kidnapper? Those seemed to be Pirmin’s faults.”

Dean and Sam were both silent for a moment, looking between each other. Castiel let it sink in, startling when Mohsen shuffled to his feet, limping over to them, “I have never killed anyone. I was not a part of my brother’s dealings. I just… I wanted to live with my brother in peace and…” Mohsen’s voice cracked, the sound of it breaking Castiel’s heart.

Dean seemed to pass a silent conversation to his brother, Sam nodding in understanding, “Say we let you live, why should we?”

“I…” Mohsen glanced back at his injured wing with a grimace. He rubbed a hand over his snout, “I will not disappoint. I plan to live here in the cave and I… I don’t even need to collect women. Not like Pirmin did… I just want to live in peace. Grow a farm. Be in solitude.”

_ Good answer _ , Castiel thought.

Sam nodded at that, seeming to be satisfied. It was Dean, though, who had a sour look on his face. Castiel huffed, turning to face Dean more directly. He put a gentle hand on his arm and Dean looked up with a raised eyebrow, “Dean…”

“Stop,” Dean put a hand up, “Okay, Cas.”

“Okay?”

Dean chuckled, “Okay,” he looked over Mohsen with a content eye, although still uncertain. Dean pointed a threatening finger, “If you do anything. And I mean  _ anything _ . Bodies drop, women go missing… we’ll be back.”

Mohsen nodded quickly, “Y- yes sir,” he saluted, “I won’t disappoint.”

“Good,” Dean smiled slightly, turning back to Castiel and Sam, “So… women?”

Castiel and Sam both nodded, Sam stepping ahead of them. He led them down a short, dim tunnel that led to a similar cave room. About ten rock formations extended vertical from the floor to the ceiling, four of them not standing alone. Kim Keller, Molly Baker, and two other women were bound by the waist to their own rock pillar by what looked like a thick metal chain.

As Castiel, Sam, and Dean stepped closer, Kim blearily lifted her head. She rid her eyes of sleep for a few moments before they  went wide, “Hey! Help us!” 

Castiel shushed her as he moved closer, talking in a gentle voice, “Shhh. Yes, we’re here to help. Just hold still,” he looked back to gesture at Sam and Dean, and they made quick work to help the others. Dean calmed down Molly while Sam gently explained the situation to one of the other women.

Kim frantically looked around the room, eyes landing on Molly. She met the little girl’s fear laced eyes and her face softened, “These men are here to help, Molls. Let the nice man help you.”

Molly nodded, looking at Dean uncertainly. Castiel couldn’t hear what Dean whispered into her ear, but it apparently did the trick because the girl’s fear ridden eyes dialed down some. He watched as Dean’s hands made quick work with undoing the bindings when Kim cleared her throat. Castiel had one hand on her forearm and the other slack by his side, “Oh! I apologize. Here…”

He undid the Kim’s bindings, having to circle the wide pillar to effectively loosen the metal. Once he had Kim unbound, she ran to where Dean was in a crouch, Molly in his arms. His hand went in smooth circles on her back, the other a firm warmth on her head. Molly lifted her head at the sound of Kim saying her name, “Miss Kim!” 

She unlatched herself from Dean’s embrace, jumping into the volunteer’s arms. Kim’s eyes turned glassy as she hugged the girl close, whispering into her ear. 

While they continued their reunion, Castiel looked around the room once more. Sam had made work of the two women’s metal chains, and they were each telling him their thanks. He had a big smile on his face as one of the women pulled him into a hug. Castiel smiled at that, turning around to meet Dean’s gaze. 

Dean smiled as he walked the short way where Castiel stood. Castiel raised a hand to cup Dean’s cheek, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. 

They didn’t need to say words in that moment. Not really. All that mattered was that everyone was safe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will wraps up the case and has some Halloween fun:)

Baby’s engine roared down the open road, Castiel riding shotgun as Dean beat his hands on the steering wheel. The morning light caught Dean’s ring, making it shine almost as bright as Castiel’s smile.

Everything was good. Great even. The hunt went well, the women are safe and back home to their families, and Mohsen is settled contently in his cave. It couldn’t have gone any better, really. Now hearing AC/DC roar through the Impala’s dash as well as Dean’s very ametur singing… it was almost as good as heaven.

They were just outside of Lebanon when Sam perked up, “Hey, how about we stop at the store?”

“For what?” Dean scoffed, glancing in the mirror before turning his attention back to the road.

Castiel just knew Sam had on his best set of puppy eyes as he said, “It’s almost Halloween, Dean. We should get some pumpkins to carve.”

“Pumpkins? Sam, when have we ever sat down to carve pumpkins for Halloween?”

“Never. I thought since we're all together we could do it as a family,” Castiel looked back just in time to see Sam glancing in his direction, giving a small smile, “I bet Cas hasn’t ever carved a pumpkin before, have you?”

Castiel shook his head. He has heard of the tradition, but he has never actually carved a pumpkin, “I have not. Dean, I believe we should carve pumpkins.”

Dean sighed dramatically, face scrunched up but turning into a smile as soon as he saw Cas’ hopeful expression, “Let’s go get some damn pumpkins.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_ Friggin’ orange vegetable that’s not even really a vegetable _ , Dean thought as he watched Sam and Cas go through the whole pile of pumpkins, searching for the very best ones. Dean was leaned over a cart, trying to look annoyed but  _ holy hell _ . Seeing Cas look so invested in the perfect pumpkin was all kinds of cute. Well, not  _ cute _ . Just… 

Dammit. Just cute.

Sam had already picked his and Dean’s pumpkins – they were round and by Sam’s definition, perfect. So now it was up to Cas to find his own. He had already picked up several, turning them around carefully then scrunching his nose in disgust. Apparently not just any pumpkin would do.

The perfect one was found about twenty-five minutes later. Dean’s eyes had glazed over by the time Cas proudly presented his pumpkin, chin up and smile wide, “Dean, I believe that this pumpkin to be satisfactory. It has minimum damage and the color is just… beautiful.”

“That’s great, baby,” Dean smiled, placing an innocent kiss on Cas’ lips, “How ‘bout we head home, yeah? Carve out this sucker.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The trip to the store turned out to be a couple hours long adventure as Cas buzzed around like a happy little bee. He was fascinated at the vast selection of Halloween candy and costumes, practically begging to buy some. Of course, Dean complied. When has he ever not when it comes to Cas? That’s right,  _ never _ .

So Cas picked out a bag of assorted mini chocolates, then finally decided that there would be no need for costumes. Cas may have thought that, but Dean was damn well going to buy the fluffy white halo headband for… reasons. Oh, and also a certain mask that is bound to scare the socks off of Sam.

It was going to be a  _ fabulous _ Halloween.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Newspaper covered the entire library table, three pumpkins and an assortment of knives on top. Dean looked around stupidly, unsure of what he should carve. Sam and Cas were already at work, drawing their designs on their perfect pumpkins in black sharpie.

Dean had never,  _ ever _ done this before. There was no need ever since… and Dean was too young to do it then, anyways.

There was always the option of the traditional jack-o-lantern, but that just seemed too simple. He had to knock their socks off – especially Cas. Well, it’s not like he had to impress Cas. Dean was sitting here wearing a ring that said, “ _ With you, love will be forever _ ,” after all.

An idea finally struck him, and Dean immediately went to work. The fumes of the black sharpie assaulted his nostrils, but he ignored that as the squeak of his marker joined Sam and Cas’.

Once he picked up the knife, it was all concentration. He dug careful lines into the pumpkin’s skin, glancing up at the other’s pumpkins every now and then. Cas looks like he’s almost finished, although Dean couldn’t see his creation. And Sam was intently focusing on whatever detail he was etching.

Dean took a good look at his pumpkin so far, absently wondering if it was too much. Nah, it looks friggin awesome, Dean thought.

Sometime later – Dean wasn’t keeping track – he put down the knife and glanced at his brother and Cas. They were both wearing twin looks that said  _ what the fuck _ , and Dean looked down nervously at his pumpkin, “What?”

“Dude…”

“What?”

Sam looked down at his own pumpkin, shaking his head, “How did you  _ do _ that?”

Cas chimed in, “Dean, you have real talent.”

“I mean, it’s not that good…” Dean turned his pumpkin around, letting the guys get a better view. It was a three-dimensional carving of Yoda, every detail etched into the pumpkin’s light orange skin, “It’s just…”

Sam barked a laugh and turned his around, Cas doing the same. Sam had carved a tree into his – Dean specifically pegged as the tree that was front of their old home, and Cas had carved a simple cat image.

“How in the hell did you do that?” Sam was gazing disbelieving at Yoda and Dean chuckled, voice melding into something that very closely – and very unfairly – matched Yoda’s, “Carved with knife, I did. Believe, you must.”

Sam’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, “You are such a geek. I can’t believe I’m related to you.”

“Stuck with me, you are.”

Dean chuckled, glancing at Cas who has been quiet for the whole exchange, “Nice pumpkin, Cas. I didn’t know you liked cats?”

“Oh, yes,” Cas nodded frantically, eyes sparkling, “I am very fond of felines. They are very independent creatures, but they love their companions so very much. Did you know that a male cat’s penis is slightly barbed…”?

“Yes! Cas, yes. You’ve already told us,” Dean interrupted, “The females weren’t consulted about it, we know.”

Cas nodded seriously, “Right. Well, the fact still stands. Dean, how did you learn how to do that?” He gestured to Dean’s pumpkin with curiosity.

“I don’t know… it just happened?”

Cas smiled, “It’s wonderful, anyhow.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean winked at him – not subtly – and Sam cleared his throat, “How about we make some pie now?”

Now it was Cas’ turn to wink as he slid off of his seat carefully, hand brushing Dean’s cheek. Cas announced, “I’ll make the pie. You and Dean should put on a movie.”

Sam smiled wide, “Absolutely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Thirty-five minutes later and the bunker was smelling very delightful. Castiel cleaned up the mess he had made, sniffing the air unconsciously as the pumpkin and nutmeg fumes started baking. He eventually strolled into the TV room, met with the sight of Dean at the edge of the couch curled up in a blanket, and Sam snuggled on the recliner.

Castiel smiled at the sight, silently sliding next to Dean. He pulled the edge of the blanket up with a smile, beckoning Castiel inside. He complied, of course, settling with his head on Dean’s chest and a hand wrapped around his middle.

The movie that was playing wasn’t familiar, so Castiel asked in a low voice, “What are we watching?”

Dean smiled and pressed a small kiss to his hair, “Beetlejuice. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Ah,” Castiel snuggled deeper, gazing sleepily at the screen. He supposed that it was more of a comedy, rather than a truly scary movie, but Castiel didn’t mind. Anything could be playing on the screen and he would just be happy with being in Dean’s arms.

An hour later, the credits rolled down the screen. Dean yawned loudly, stretching his back. He squeezed the hand that was still around Castiel, “Did you like it?”

Castiel nodded with his eyes closed. He was very comfortable and it just didn’t seem like a good idea to move. Dean shook his shoulder gently, “Come on, sleepy head. Sam already left to clean up the pumpkin, let’s check on the pie.”

“ _ Uuuugh _ …” Castiel groaned, saying a mumbled  _ no  _ with a hint of finality.

Dean’s breath ghosted his ear as he pointed out, “Remember what you wanted to do to me? Can’t do that if you’re asleep.”

Castiel groaned once more, sitting up slowly. He blinked owlishly for several moments, just staring at Dean before stating, “Fine.”

Dean ruffled his hair and eventually dragged Castiel into the kitchen, where Sam was tossing the unwanted pumpkin guts – as Dean calls it. The bunker was smelling even more appealing now as Castiel opened the oven. There was still about an hour left for the pie to bake, so he turned to the brothers, “There’s still some time before it’s done. What would you all like to do?”

Sam hummed, “Well… we could take a walk outside?”

“Great!” Dean said too cheerfully than what was considered normal, “You go grab a coat and me and Cas’ll wait here.”

“Oh… kay,” Sam looked suspiciously at Dean then shook his head, heading towards his room.

Dean’s smiled grew as he grabbed the plastic bag from Walmart. He pulled out a very rubbery clown mask with curly red hair and just awful makeup, “Dean, what are you…”

The mask was suddenly on Dean’s head, covering his beautiful face. He put a finger over his mouth and began creeping down the hallway, Castiel following behind in confusion. They stopped just before Sam’s open door and suddenly he knew what was going on.

Sam was shucking off his coat as he stepped out of the door, jumping back in surprised fear when Dean jerked forward and shouted, “ _ Boo!” _

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, then smacked the side of Dean’s masked head, “You really are a jerk,” Sam laughed a little breathlessly, catching sight of Castiel snickering behind Dean, “Were you in this too?” He pointed a threatening finger.

“I can assure you, I was not part of this plan. I simply followed Dean out of curiosity,” Castiel bit the back of his hand, eventually barking out a laugh. Sam scoffed, “Ya’ll are jerks,” he secured his coat once more, brushing past the two as he called back, “Are you coming or what?”

Dean yanked off the tasteless mask, shooting a smile to Castiel. He laced their fingers together, following Sam through the bunker’s hallway and outside into the cool, autumn air.

The leaves were beautiful this time of year – golden yellows and rusty browns swirling in the wind, crunching underfoot. Although springtime was Castiel’s favorite season, autumn came to a close second.

His thumb stroked Dean’s hand absently and he looked down, a small smile gracing his lips as he caught sight of the ring. Dean was beautiful inside and out, and it warmed Castiel’s heart that Dean had accepted his offering so willingly.

Apparently Dean had caught him gazing, because he stopped in his tracks and turned to him, “You okay, Cas?”

Castiel’s smile grew, and he grabbed Dean’s face with his hands, “I’m perfect. And you?”

Dean’s hands slipped around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. He hummed thoughtfully, “Not bad,” Dean leaned forward, just slightly brushing his lips to Castiel’s. It was perfect. Castiel pushed forward, deepening the kiss and allowing Dean’s tongue to tangle with his own.

His breath was ragged as he pulled away, Dean chasing his lips forward, “We should catch up to Sam.”

Dean nodded breathlessly, lacing their fingers once more. They caught up with Sam in record time, eventually delving into a deep conversation about ancient Halloween traditions and before Castiel knew it, they were already back at the bunker.

The pie was smelling heavenly as they walked inside. Sam and Dean shrugged off their jackets while Castiel made his way to the kitchen. Apparently it was their lucky day, because as soon as he entered the room, the timer went off. Perfect.

He set the pie on a rack to cool, joining Sam and Dean in the library, “The pie is cooling. Would you all like to watch another movie?”

Dean nodded eagerly, jumping up from the chair. Cas chuckled and called out, “I would like to pick the film, if that’s okay?”

The look Dean sent him was borderline murderous – save the malice – but he nodded anyways. They all settled into their previous spots as Casper appeared on screen. Dean groaned, but Castiel just leaned up and pressed a kiss to his chin, earning a small smile.

This has definitely been the best Halloween in all the millennia that Castiel has experienced.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“ _ Ooooh _ , Cas.  _ Yes _ . Just like that,” Dean writhed under Castiel’s tongue as he licked the remaining crumbs off of Dean’s cock, which was standing proud, rock hard, and absolutely delicious.

_ Pie does taste better like this _ , Castiel thought.

He licked a stripe up Dean’s cock, smirking as he pulled away. A click sounded in the room as Castiel wetted his fingers, reaching behind to stretch himself. Dean was looking up at him with lust filled eyes, mindlessly thrusting into Castiel’s hand, “You look so beautiful like this, Dean… uuuugh… yeah, you like when I open myself up for you? You want to stuff me full, huh?”

Castiel pushed back against his fingers as his hand twisted around Dean’s cock, “I’m almost… ahhh… ready for you,” he slipped a third finger in, stretching and scissoring like his life depended on it.

Not a few moments later, Castiel pulled his fingers out with a slick sound, groaning deeply, “Mmm, you ready for me, baby?”

Dean nodded frantically as he thrusted up, “Yeah, Cas. Fucking get on me, now.”

Castiel chuckled. Someone sure was eager. He squared his knees with Dean’s hips, whimpering when Dean’s blunt cockhead nudged his entrance. Slowly sinking down, inch by inch, Castiel moaned in ecstasy as he bottomed out, ass flush with Dean’s hips and cock curling proudly against his stomach.

“Cas,  _ move _ .”

Castiel leaned down to press kisses across Dean’s face as he slowly rocked back and forth – the fluffy halo bouncing overhead. His cock smeared wetness across their stomachs, adding to the skin slick sound echoing in the room. Dean’s hand wrapped around Castiel’s neck, thrusting his tongue against his in time with his hips. Castiel broke the kiss, leaning up with his hands against Dean’s chest.

His back arched as Castiel grinded forward, whimpers falling helplessly from both of their mouths. Dean’s cock hit that spot just so, making Castiel cry out in pleasure, “Yes, Dean. Yes. Love it when I fuck myself on your cock. Yes…” He rose his hips so that Dean’s head was barely inside, then slamming down hard over and over again. The bedsprings creaked as Castiel’s momentum quickened, mingling with Dean’s breathless pants.

That delicious feeling built in Castiel gut as he swiveled his hips. He leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips, panting, “I’m… close.”

Dean’s thrusts met Castiel’s as he tugged him impossibly closer, “Me too, baby. _ Gonna come _ …” with one, two, three more thrusts on Dean’s part, Castiel felt his stomach tighten and cock twitch. His lips met Dean’s as hot come painted their stomachs. Dean groaned at the feel of Castiel’s clenching wall, choking out a whine as he filled Castiel up to the core.

Warmth flooded Castiel’s veins. He could feel Dean’s cock twitching inside him, filling him with Dean’s load. They kissed through the wave as Castiel lazily grinded his hips until they became too sensitive. He pulled off carefully and reached for an abandoned t-shirt, wiping the drying come from Dean’s chest – and the come dripping out of his ass, as well. Oh, and he took off that atrocious headband – which was definitely not accurate.

The bed dipped as Castiel crawled in, snuggling up to Dean’s side. After a quiet moment, he sighed in content, “That was…”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short bit from Sam's POV.  
> I thought it would be a nice addition:)

Dean and Cas disappeared down the hallway – a plate of pie with whipped cream in hand – and Sam rolled his eyes. Those two were so disgustingly in love that it was practically melting Sam’s insides. He sighed and grabbed a plate, filling it with a generous slice of Cas’ homemade pie while topping it with a dollop of whipped cream.

There wasn’t much else to do, so Sam made is way to the library, set his plate on the table, and began browsing the bookcase. He’s read most of the books here, but he eagerly decided on Moby Dick. Nothing can go wrong with Moby Dick.

Once he was set out on the table, fork in hand and novel open to chapter one, it was utter bliss. Dean and Cas were doing their own disgusting thing while Sam did his own. Well, not disgusting, but the point stands.

Sam was a paragraph to chapter two when he heard a faint sound come from the hallway. He shook his head and resumed reading, but the sounds kept getting louder and louder. Eventually loud enough that he could hear Cas’ voice saying… thing he never wanted to hear from Cas.

“Friggin’ Moby Dick…” Sam slammed the book shut and dug through his bag, pulling out his IPod and a pair of headphones. With the headphones in his ear and the Les Miserables soundtrack blaring, Sam sat back and closed his eyes.

At least they’re happy, Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for any comments or kudos, I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
